The Overwhelming News
by Izzy berni
Summary: When Ana told Christian she was pregnant he reacted badly and Ana couldn't take it. She leaves but the surprise is Ana is not just pregnant in one blip. Will Christian be able to have Ana back? Will Ana give in too easily. what will the Kids have to say about. HEA guaranteed. Ana has a backbone in this story so she will not be dropping on her knees the fist time she sees Christian.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the characters they belong to EL James; I own the story line and the plot.

Author's Note:

So I had this idea of Ana leaving Christian and going to in live in all small peaceful town like the one in Safe haven the movie; I just kept imagining her living there for a while and having this simple life with a small community and a fair amount of money. Of course this will not be it because Mr Control freak will definitely stumble across her and I guarantee you the happily ever after, but this will take some time.

* * *

Ana POV

"Baby snap out of it and tell me what the fuck is wrong with you today." Christian growled at me. When we arrived home but I can't help stop thinking about little blip.

_Come on tell him now _my subconscious wined, allright allright I'll tell him and what happens happens.

"Christian…I'm pregnant". I declare in a barely audible voice and I watch as what I said dawns on him and emotions pass through his face and it all ends with anger; no he is not angry he is fucking furious.

"Are you serious?" He asks and I nod silently. "What the fuck?" Christian shouts very loudly that it really hurt my ears.

"I am sorry" I tell him and I go over to comfort him and hold him, but he steps back. "Christian" I plead, holding my hand out. Okay I didn't expected him to react badly; but not like _this_!

"Do not fucking touch me now Ana." Christian orders. I have never heard such horrible words come out of his mouth. I stand frozen; Christian just denied my touch; He denied me. This is worst reaction I could ever expect from him. I expected him to be angry or very upset but to not let me touch him that is just what I didn't expect. To not let me comfort him, though I am the one that needs comfort.

Silent hurt tears start escaping my eyes.

"Did you do this on purpose Ana is it for the Money. Fuck this, I am leaving and when I come back we are going to _rectify this situation_." He says. I watch Christian as he storms out of the apartment and slams his phone angrily on the floor before entering the elevator.

rectify this situation

_rectify this situation_

What does he mean by _rectifying_ this situation? Wait a second. Does he want me to kill little blip? Does he want me to kill our Child!

NO WAY. No fucking way. Christian didn't just say that; did he? I won't do this I just can't believe this I never Imagined it from Christian.

If he doesn't want the baby, then fine this will not stop me. I will raise the baby alone; no I won't kill my baby even if I have to stand in front of Christian. I made my mind I will leave him; I know that this is not the best decision to come up with but it is the only solution I can think of right now.

Just as I am about to move and go pack my bags Gail appears out of nowhere giving me a sad sympathetic smile. I'll miss her and Taylor but I don't have any options other than leaving. I'll miss everyone, not just Gail and Taylor.

"What would like for dinner Mrs. Grey?" she asks softly.

"It's Ana Gail, and no thank you I am not hungry." I say trying to dismiss her so I can proceed with my plan.

"I heard what happened Ana; I am sorry, I think you need to eat it's not just you now." Gail reasons but honestly the last thing I can do right now is eat.

"I can't stomach anything right now Gail please go now; I'll just rest and I will eat something later okay." I plead. Please Gail leave now and don't make this harder for me.

She just nods and turns to leave, but suddenly an idea hits me.

"Gail could you please send me Taylor." She turns and gives me a confused look.

"Sure Mrs. Grey." She says in a professional tone.

In less than a minute I find Taylor standing in front of me. "Taylor could you please go after Christian and track his car because he left his Cell phone here" I say and I point to his now broken phone in front of the elevator.

"Of course Mrs. Grey" he says in his impassive tone although his eyes give a hint of sympathy then he leaves.

Alright Now I got rid of Taylor and Gail. I know Sawyer left for the rest of the day, so everything is clear.

I don't how much time I have left, so as soon as Taylor leaves I Go and start packing my bag. I don't take everything I just take comfee clothes like sweat pants and T-shirts also the necessary stuff like underwear, etc. I don't know why I did this but I took one of Christian's shirts. After I am done packing I go to Christian's study and start writing a note.

* * *

_Dear Christian_

_I don't know what to tell you. I am sorry I have to leave you but this the only Way I can keep little blip safe. I don't want to "rectify this situation" and I never in a million years expect you tell me such a thing. It really hurts me that after all this I am leaving but I really am going to protect this defenceless baby even if it costs me to leave you. I don't want any of your money and I know that since we didn't sign a prenup that we share YOUR wealth but don't worry what yours will always be yours. I never wanted this money and I don't get how this baby might be a plan to steal your money or something. You really hurt me by those words more than anything you could ever imagine Christiam. Please don't try to find me because I don't want to be found. I am sorry again for breaking my promise and leaving but this is the only way for me and the baby, I don't want you to make me chose between you and him. I'll always love you even if you hurt me but I will not allow you to hurt my little blip._

_Goodbye _

_Anastasia Grey_

* * *

I drop the pen my tears start flowing I have to be strong for little blip. I put the note on his desk and put the ring on it. I also put all credit cards I share with Christians account, my blackberry, and The car keys so he wouldn't track me.

I quickly go and pick up my bag and exit through the elevator. The ride is very painful with all the memories that this elevator holds. I distract myself by putting my hand on my soon not to be flat stomach and start talking to blip. "Hey there baby. I want you to know that mommy loves you and always will and I will do anything it takes me to protect you".

The elevator doors finally open and I take a cab to the bank and withdraw all the money I have there which is 10, 416 $ and it is basically what I have left from a five months salary of working as an editor in SIP since Christian didn't let me spend lots of money from my salary and at this moment I am really grateful.

After withdrawing the money I take a cab to the bus station and decide that I would take the soonest leaving bus which was to Southport North Carolina. The bus is leaving in 15 minutes so I quickly go and take my seat. This will be a very long ride so I decide to sleep a bit and then when I wake up I will have to organize my thoughts and see what I am going to do to be able to support this baby.

TBC...

* * *

A/N

So guys tell me if you like it or not. I promise things will get much better for Ana. So yeah that's it and I am looking forward for your reviews.

Sincerely

Isabelle


	2. The start of my new life

**Authors note:**

Guys you are AMAZING! I can't tell how much I love and appreciate your reviews. I seriously didn't expect this amount of reviews and I can't tell how encouraging they are. So here is another chapter and I can't wait for your reviews. Christian P.O.V next chapter not this one.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters they belong to EL James, I only own the story line and the plot.

* * *

Ana P.O.V

"ma'am"

"ma'am"

I wake up with a start. Someone is shaking me. What the fuck? For sure we didn't arrive. "Ma'am we stopped for the rest would you like something to eat or maybe use the restroom." She says quietly. She is tall and slightly tanned with strawberry blonde hair put back in a messy bun. She reminds me of Kate.

"Ah yes thanks for waking me up." I stand up and stretch my legs a bit. They feel like jelly and my back is aching from the uncomfortable position I was asleep in.

"Hey Miss how long will it take to travel to North Carolina?" she gives me the _seriously you are here and you don't know_ look and it slightly amuses me.

"The driving time from Seattle, Washington to Southport, North Carolina is 1 day and 19 hours, since we have traveled for 5 hours; we have….1 day and 14 hours left" she replies in a professional tone.

We stopped in a small restaurant that is absolutely in the middle of nowhere. It is small but it has what someone travelling would need. I realise how hungry I am when I start to eat the burger and French fries that I've ordered. I haven't eaten since before my appointment with Dr. Greene; oh this wouldn't have gone down well on fifty but, where is fifty now? Did he read my letter? Is he out there searching for me?

_Why would he even care? _my subconscious snaps at me.

I dismiss those thoughts about Christian immediately and focus on finishing my food. After that I use the restroom and when I am done I go back to the bus and wait for it to move again. Here I come North Carolina I hope me and my child have happy memories together in you. I move my hands to my belly trying to feel him move or do anything but of course it's too early. Dr. Greene said I am 5 or 6 weeks pregnant so I am still not too far along.

"Little blip mommy loves you so much and will always be there for you and I promise I will never let you feel anything is missing even if daddy is not here." I whisper in a hushed tone making sure that the other passengers don't hear me. I don't know why I feel the urge to keep telling Blip that everything will be alright. Maybe because I desperately want to believe this.

_It is going to be fine _I promise myself

* * *

Finally we arrive and it seriously was an exhausting trip I never sat almost 2 days travelling in a bus and it is an awful experience even though we stopped on many rests it still was unbelievably uncomfortable. The weather is so humid and I began feeling sticky the moment I stepped out of the door. The view is so peaceful and Southport is so beautiful. The port looks so calm and people look happy. "See little blip we will be a happy family here." I assure him in a sweet voice, showing him how much I love him.

The best thing here is that everything is so close to each other the shops, the port, the neighbourhood, the school, even the hospital is close by so I walk to the motel and check in for a small room. I really need the money now so I don't spend money on the luxury of the room I am staying in. To my advantage though everything is cheap here so I think I have enough cash for now until I find a job that can support me and blip.

I walk into the room into the motel and to my surprise I find it very clean and comfy.I didn't expect it to be like that with the small amount of money I paid. I don't bother organizing my stuff and I quickly get out of the room to have a small tour in the town. After wondering for a bit I walk to the port and go to the small Grocery store to buy water and orange juice.

"So how much are these sweetie?" I ask the girl standing behind the cashier. She is sitting on the floor painting with her chubby hands. She is so young I think she is about 4 or 5 years old and she has short chocolate brown hair combed in pigtails and big brown eyes and she is wearing a cute flowery dress. She sticks out 3 fingers for me. I am about to give her the money when Tall and a muscular man enters the room. He is obviously her dad because she looks so much like him especially her jaw line and big brown eyes.

"Hey Julie what are you doing?" he asks her sweetly

"Wowking daddy" she says while giving him the childish _I am busy gesture_ and then she points at me.

"Hey there you don't look familiar are you new in town?" he asks in a friendly tone while taking the money from me.

"Yeah just arrived today and I am walking = to look around the place." I reply equally friendly.

"Good luck then." He says and something about him tells me that we are going to be friends one day.

"Yeah see you later" and I exit the store. Now I really need to find a Job.

* * *

**A Month later**

I easily took a job as an English teacher for grades 1, 2, and 3 in the school inside the neighbourhood because of my degree, and I've worked there for 20 days now. I work until 3 o'clock there so I took another job in the afternoon from 4 o'clock as a waitress in the fish restaurant inside the port until 9 o'clock. I now earn a fair amount of money that would be enough for raising blip. One of the good things here is that everything is so cheap and almost half the price of everything in Seattle. I am loving everything here and I even got used to the humid sticky weather. Everyone is so friendly and even though I've been here for only a week I have lots of friends especially teachers from the school and from the waitress job. Also I became a very close friend to Sam and his daughter and son. Apparently his wife passed away while delivering Julie and the idea scares me. Everyone here knows each other and by now mostly everyone in the neighbourhood knows me.

I managed to rent a small cosy house with 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. It is perfect and has a spectacular view on the port. I am neighbours with Sam and another friendly family. The mother Lara works with me in the school, she is a math teacher. She also has Mike, a 1-year-old son that is so cute and very well-behaved. I hope he and my baby will be friends one day.

Today is Saturday so I decided to have an appointment with my new OB-GYN and probably the only one in the hospital. Lara told me he was excellent and he is the one that delivered Mike. I am on my way now to the hospital and I am going to have my first ultrasound for blip. My bump became really obvious as if I am 4 months pregnant not 2 but I am glad that little blip is growing quickly because I want him out here with me soon. I only have to go shopping for maternity clothes soon and abandon the soon not fitting shirt of Christian while sleeping.

"Hello I am here for my appointment" I tell the nurse sitting at the reception desk outside his office.

"Could you please take a seat ma'am?" She motions for me to sit down on the sofa in the waiting area then she enter his office.

After a minute she comes out of his office and allows me to enter. I am so excited to have the ultrasound that I stumble into his office but I manage to catch the doorknob before falling on my face. immediately comes and steadies me on my feet.

"Are you alright?" he asks me concern etched in his voice.

"I am fine thank you "I answer him blushing scarlet. I guess I am always going to a klutz..

"So Miss..?"

"Anastasia Steele" I clarify.

"Miss Steele how far along are you?" he asks taking out a chart and a pen from his desk.

"9 or 8 weeks I think" I tell him. After taking my blood pressure and examining me and measuring my weight he asks me to lay on the exam table for the ultrasound.

"Okay Miss Steele could you please go over and lay on the exam table" he asks in a professional tone and I immediately comply. He puts some cold on my bump and he starts moving the machine over it.

After a minute of moving it over my belly he stops. "Here is the baby he points to the screen" I stare at the screen amazed with this little miracle.

"I can see another foetus."

Another foetus

ANOTHER BABY

"Congratulations Miss Steele you are pregnant in triplets" he says in what sounds like a warm tone, but I am stunned into silence.

TRIPLETS

ALONE

FUCK

* * *

**A/N: **

I can't wait for your reviews and tell me what you think about the triplets. You will pictures for the house and the view and Southport on my pinterest.

Link:

pinterest dot com/izzyberni1/the-overwhelming-news/


	3. I really fucked this up

**Author's Note:**

Since many of you asked for Christian's point of view, here it is. He will NOT cheat for those of you who asked. On the contrary he is searching for her everywhere. This chapter will also make it clear why Christian can't find her so yeah happy reading!

Guys I appreciate your reviews and I can't tell you how thrilled I am because of them. I am sorry but Christian will not find Ana until the kids are 5. He will know nothing about her until then. The boys, girls or both (you will know soon) will also know nothing about him and I promise their meeting will be very interesting and the Kids will be funny. If any of you read harry potter I am planning two of them like Fred and George it will be fun; but that doesn't mean that the have to be boys.

* * *

**Christian P.O.V**

I storm out of the apartment without bothering to look back at her.

She's Pregnant

She's fucking pregnant

What the hell? She had only one thing to do. One fucking thing and she fucked it up. I can't believe this. How the hell could I even be a fucking father? I know I am being an asshole by planning on this but yeah she will have to end this pregnancy. I will schedule her an appointment with Dr. Greene so we can end this situation as soon as possible and go on with our lives. Fuck! What a child do to my plans for her? Fuck, me a father. No way in hell

Me. A Father. No Way.

I quickly drive to Flynn's office because now I need to sort out my priorities. When I arrive his assistant informs me that he went on vacation with his family and he will be back in 2 days.

Christ Even fucking Flynn.

I quickly get back to the car and decide to drive to the nearest bar I find.

_Back again to solving your problems by drinking. does that remind you something? Good job Grey! _My subconscious remarks.

Shut the fuck up asshole you're the last thing I need right now

_Seriously Grey it takes two to-_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" I shout on the top of my lungs to the plain air. Alright now I am going mad.

I pull over when I find a bar. I am drinking my first beer when I find Taylor standing in front coming of me out of nowhere. Fuck how does he do this?!

"Sir" he acknowledges,

"Taylor what the fuck are u doing here?" I am really pissed right now why is he following me around now?

_Because he is your personal security _

I said SHUT UP

"Mrs. Grey sent me sir to check on you." He gives me that _not my fault_ look. Oh don't play this game with me when I am pissed Taylor or any other time either for that matter.

"Very well Taylor go back to Escala and I'll be back later" I order him

"Yes sir" and he complies but by his tone I really don't think he is going to leave.

* * *

I've had 2 beers and I lost count after 7th shot of tequila and now I am very drunk. I don't think I can drive right now but I don't have my phone to call Taylor to pick me up. I stand up and leave the money on the bar. Just as I am about to open my car door I find Taylor again in front of me out of no-fucking-where.

"What the fuck do you want now?" I ask him with what was supposed to be a furious tone but it came out in as drunken slutter that sounds very unlike me.

"I don't think you can drive now sir." and he doesn't wait for my response before getting me seated in the passenger seat and he drives.

"Taylor"

"Yes sir"

"Do you know babies mean no sex?" I tell him in my drunken state. Fuck did I just say that.

"I am sure if that was the situation we would all come from one child families' sir". He tells me through clenched teeth while focusing on the road.

Well my wife will be fat, if she remains pregnant but that will not happen she will not remain pregnant for long.

* * *

I wake up at 6:00 A.M and my head is pounding. Ana is not beside me in bed. Maybe she is in the guest room after the stunt I pulled yesterday I didn't expect her to sleep beside me.

Oh shit I am gonna be sick.

I quickly run to the bathroom and vomit all what I drank yesterday. When I am done I shower quickly to get this God awful smell of me. I finish showering and dress quickly and go to the guest so I can wake Ana up.

I need to tell her I am sorry about yesterday's shouting but I still insist that she must terminate this pregnancy as soon as possible. I am not ready for this and I am pretty sure she is not too. Maybe we can have children later but right now NO WAY.

I am shocked when I find the guest room empty and I immediately start panicking. Where the hell is she now?

"TAYLOR" "SWAYER"I call for them so loudly that it hurts my ears. Sawyer better be back by now.

"Yes sir" they reply in unison.

"Find Mrs. Grey right now. I want every single room in here searched." I order.

In matter of minutes I find both of them in front of me with a note in Taylor's hand, the keys of Ana's car, some credit cards, and her…. Oh God….Oh God

Why is Ana's wedding ring with Taylor?

"We found those in your study sir" Taylor explains.

I immediately snatch the letter from Taylor's hand and he gives me the _you deserve this asshole_ look. Please oh please don't let this be what I am thinking. I open the note and I see what makes my world collapse in front of me.

* * *

_Dear Christian_

_I don't know what to tell you. I am sorry I have to leave you but this the only Way I can keep little blip safe. I don't want to "rectify this situation" and I never in a million years expect you tell me such a thing. It really hurts me that after all this I am leaving but I really am going to protect this defenceless baby even if it costs me to leave you. I don't want any of your money and I know that since we didn't sign a prenup that we share YOUR wealth but don't worry what yours will always be yours. I never wanted this money and I don't get how this baby might be a plan to steal your money or something. You really hurt me by those words more than anything you could ever imagine Christian. Please don't try to find me because I don't want to be found. I am sorry again for breaking my promise and leaving but this is the only way for me and the baby, I don't want you to make me chose between you and him. I'll always love you even if you hurt me but I will not allow you to hurt my little blip._

_Goodbye _

_Anastasia Grey_

* * *

At this point I want nothing but to hold Ana in my hands and tell her how sorry I am. I want to tell her that I never meant a word of this but I meant it when I said I want to terminate this pregnancy but no, not anymore. I didn't mean the money issue though I now Ana was never a gold digger. Oh I am so sorry Ana.

I will find her and I will apologise for every hurtful word I said. I have to find her I have to.

Oh I really fucked this up.

* * *

**A month later**

We couldn't find Ana anywhere. Not a plane ticket, not a single withdrawal from any bank account since the one she made from her bank account the night she left me, not even a monthly salary update in any of her bank accounts.

I am not living. I am a shell, an empty shell. I barely eat or drink anything I focus all my energy on work and finding Ana. I am so Goddamn worried how is she surviving without money and where is she? Does she eat well? Is she alright? I can't help it but my mind drifts to the baby growing inside her. I just want to make sure they are both okay. I want to bring her back home and apologise.

Oh baby where are you? I won't rest until I find you.

My mom, dad, Kate, Elliot, God and even Mia are furious with me I told them what happened I because I wanted them to tell me if they heard from her. Even Grace insisted to read the heart breaking letter that Ana left me and she told me I deserve all that is happening. I contacted Ana's parents and apparently they also didn't hear from her. God I am worried sick about her and the baby. I am so sorry Ana. Please come back to me baby.

* * *

**A/N: **

Next chapter will be Ana P.O.V. You will know the babies sexes and names. So yeah review and tell me what you think. Thank you!

I love you all

Isabelle


	4. GoodFriendsWeHaveAnd GoodFriendsWeLost

Authors notes:

Guys thank you so much for the reviews and ideas I can't tell you hove much they motivate me to write more. I really appreciate them all and yeah here's the new chapter

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the characters they belong to EL James

* * *

**Chapter 4- Good Friends We Have and Good Friends We Lost**

**Ana P.O.V**

I am on my way back home from the appointment. The doctor says that I am way underweight for a triplet pregnancy and that my blood pressure is a bit high but it is nothing to worry about now. He gave me a food diet to follow and some prenatal vitamins since I forget to eat and I have to follow it strictly for little bli- oh no now the babies' health and mines too.

God I can't believe this I am going to have three kids not one or even two. THREE kids. I wonder what Christian would do if he knew I am going to have triplets? Probably he will-

_Oh no don't go there _my subconscious warns.

Oh you're right for the first time in your life

_I don't have a life smartie I am part of your mind_

Oh right

Anyways I am so happy and in the same time I am scared. How will I raise THREE children ALONE? It scares me that I might fail as a mother, I am happy that I am going to have three lovely children. 3 children God that's a shock for me. I am not so scared about the finances because I already earn a generous amount of money from the two jobs I work especially the teacher Job. Maybe I'll ask the principal to fill my schedule with one more class, I can take Grade 4 too next year. Already the town here is so cheap and everything is of good quality. So overall yes I will afford a good life for the babies.

Before I realise it I find myself in front of Sam's shop. Good I need to buy the food for this diet. "Hey Sam." I greeted him.

"Hey Ana how was your appointment? How is this baby doing in there?" Oh Sam you remember everything! I told him this morning I was pregnant and for someone like Sam I am sure every single person in Southport knows by now.

"Babies" I correct him "and they are doing just fine." I really love shocking him.

"wh-what?" he tells me in a shock voice. "you're having twins?" he yells at me.

"AAANNNAAA" he explodes taking me in a bone crushing hug. "Congratulations".

"Thanks Sammy but no I am not having twins". Not a complete lie.

"But I thought you said babies?"

"Yes, I am having triplets"

"Even better" he tells me enthusiastically

"Thanks Sam you're the best". Sam and Lara know everything that Christian did when he found out I was pregnant but he doesn't know his name. He's been a very good friend to me and he secretly has a crush on Lara. Lara got divorced from 7 months ago and her husband left to New York. She is now here alone with her son Michael (but everyone calls him Mike). They've been very supportive to me since the day I came here and we are neighbours.

* * *

I got all the stuff I needed and I am on my way back home. I can't help but think about mom, Ray, Kate, Elliot, Mia, Grace, and Carrick. All those good people who were in my life. What did they do for me to leave them like this? What did Mom, Ray, Grace, and Carrick do to me to take away their grandchildren?

_They weren't even going to see them if you stayed. _My subconscious tells me.

Yeah I know but they still didn't do anything. I am planning to talk to them in the right time.

Honestly I have absolutely no idea when is this right time but it's definitely not before the kid's delivery. I don't want anyone to force me to do something I don't want to do. Hell I am not the weak Ana that will cry and be weak and wait for Christian to tell her what to do. No I am Anastasia Rose Steele a soon to be mother of three children that I will love, cherish, and give them everything I have in this world. I will not be weak. I will erase the concept of Christian from my life. He wanted me to kill them and I want my babies and I will allow them no harm. For their grandparents one day will be the right time for a visit but this is definitely when I make sure that Christian and his stalker tendencies won't reach me.

I am back home now and I will make a list for what I need to buy tomorrow when I go shopping. I definitely need to bring Lara with me she has experience with those stuff. I decide to call her maybe we can have dinner together.

After two rings she picks up the phone. "hey Ana how are you doing?"

"Fine I had an appointment with Dr. Carter today and I have news"

"Oh! What is it?" she sounds worried.

"I am having triplets" she doesn't answer until 15 seconds pass. Oh she's absorbing the news.

"OH MY GOD Anastasia Rose Steele we have to go shopping for the babies and we have to start arranging a nursery. I have so many ideas and I know a very good place for-"she says very quickly that I can't make out a word of what she is saying.

"Lara Lara calm down we're going to do everything." I reason with her.

"I know we are going to. Hey why don't you come over for dinner, I just put mike to bed and we can have some time to make our plans." She tells me enthusiastically.

"Okay bye I'll come over in an hour."

"Okay bye." And I close the line.

* * *

**2 Months later**

Today I am going to finally know the sexes of the babies. I couldn't finish all the shopping because I couldn't decide on the colors without knowing the sexes, so I got the basics and postponed the rest so I can buy them when I know. The money I get is more than enough but to be honest I don't buy like very expensive brands and stuff like that but still the quality of what I buy is very good. I bought the cribs and most of the nursery stuff. I still didn't buy any clothes for the babies but the heavy is over.

Lara insisted to go with me on this doctor appointment. So we are both waiting for the nurse to let us in. "Miss Steele you may come in." The nurse informed me.

"Come on Ana lets go." Lara says as she literary drags me to Dr. Carter's Office.

"Miss Steele" Dr. Carter greets me with a handshake and turns to Lara.

"Mrs. Smith" He greets.

"Miss Johnson" she immediately corrects him and he gives her a quizzical look but doesn't comment on it.

We take a seat and then he examines me again taking my blood pressure and measuring my weight. I am not as much underweight as last time but he still is not happy. My blood pressure is still high and he wants to think about the option of an elective caesarean to be safer especially with the blood pressure thing and triplet delivery is very hard naturally. I am not sure if I want this but he told me to give it some thought and tell him next time because it will be safer for the babies. Alright if this is safer for the babies than I'll seriously consider it.

"Alright Miss Steele do you want to know the sexes." He says while moving the machine over my growing bump. Before I can reply Lara does..

"Of course she wants to." He looks at me and I approve by nodding.

"you are having" and then he points at the screen at the first baby on the right "a girl" and he points at the bottom "a boy" and he points at the left "a girl again, congratulations Miss Steele." He says he freezes the picture and prints it out for me.

"We usually label the babies in the case of twins or triplets. Would you like me to label them letters or do you have names."

"Yes I have names" I tell him

"Okay I'll point to the babies and you tell me the names."

He points to the girl on the right "Emma Carla Steele" I tell him and my voice is hoarse I never said such happy words in my life.

He points to the girl on the left "Ella Grace Steele"

He point to the boy on the right "Theodore Raymond Steele" I say and by now happy tears are spilling out of my eyes like rain showers.

* * *

**A/N**

So tell me do you like the names and if you still want the next chapter to be from Christian's P.O.V I can't wait for your reviews.

Sincerely

Isabelle xx


	5. Author's note:

Author's note:

Guys I know you all wanted two boys and one girl but it was too late I already planned it out as two identical girls and one boy. When I asked for your suggestions I didn't ask for sexes or names I only asked for physical appearance. I named one of the girls Ella for a reason you will know it later on. Ana doesn't know that Christian birth mother's name is Ella and there is the trick.

I know some of you are frustrated because I will wait until the kids are 5 but I want them to be aware of happening when they meet Christian. I promise this is gonna be funny especially the girls. As I told you before if any of you read harry potter that Ella and Emma will be like Fred and George Weasley but the girl version.

For Ana's issue with her not contacting any of the family, this is because Ana is scared Christian find her through them. Of course they will not help him willingly if it is not in Ana's wishes but Christian has them all tracked. He will do the impossible to get to Ana. Ana is scared Christian will force her to abort the babies especially after the way he reacted when she told him she was pregnant so she will not take chances because she doesn't trust him.

Christian can't find Ana because she doesn't get any salary on any of her bank accounts. She works as a waitress for God's sake and for the teacher job she gets paid by cash. I know this is a bit confusing that someone like can't find her but that is what is happening. I know this story has a bit of safe haven in it but this will change after a while and I don't see how this is a problem. Please guys I received lots of insulting reviews from guests and I'd be lying if I tell you that it doesn't affect me, however this will not affect my writing or the way I am taking my story. I accept criticism but please don't call me names and stuff like that. Next chapter will be a bit late.

Tell me what you think and if you have any more questions. I will answer them in the author notes of the next chapter.

Hope this makes things clearer.

Isabelle.


	6. I just want her back

**Authors Note: **

WOW guys you're the best the reviews are awesome I can't describe how much I love reading them. Thank you so much for the support. So yeah here's a new chapter.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the characters they belong to EL James

* * *

Chapter 6- I Want Her Back

Christian P.O.V

_I hurt myself today _

_To see if I still feel _

_I focus on the pain_

_ The only thing that's real _

_The needle tears a hole _

_The old familiar sting _

_Try to kill it all away _

_But I remember everything _

_What have I become _

_My sweetest friend _

_Everyone I know _

_Goes away _

_In the end _

_And you could have it all _

_My empire of dirt _

_I won't let you down _

_I won't make you hurt _

_I wear this crown of thorns _

_Upon my liar's chair _

_Full of broken thoughts _

_I cannot repair _

_Beneath the stains of time_

_ The feelings disappear _

_You are someone else_

_ I am still right here _

_What have I become_

_ My sweetest friend_

_ Everyone I know _

_Goes away_

_ In the end _

_And you could have it all _

_My empire of dirt _

_I won't let you down _

_I won't make you hurt _

_If I could start again _

_A million miles away_

_ I would keep myself _

_I would find a way_ - **_(JOHNNY CASH- HURT)_ **

I listen to this song for about the tenth time today and I can't help but think of how this reminds of how left alone I am now. I could give anything to have Ana back. My life is cold without her in it, all I do is work, work, work, and work and of course keep searching for Ana. I don't know how is she doing or where is she staying? I can't believe this. I, Christian Trevelyan Grey can't find her with all the resources I have. Not a single salary update on her bank account. Not a single plane ticket to anywhere on earth. Not a single call for anyone she knows that I know of, Christ Kate is mad as hell at her _and me_. Even her parents know nothing about her.

I have everyone tracked 24/7 through cell phones in case they know where she is and go to her. I need to find her. I really need to find her. I don't know how she is doing or the baby and this is driving me mad. I think she is now about 5 month pregnant or something that's assuming she was 4 weeks pregnant when she left. Yeah I think so her body didn't have any remarkable changes at the time. Christ I fucked her the morning of the day she left. Why didn't she have to leave why didn't she stay with me? Things would have been so much better.

_Maybe because you accused her of being a gold digger and you could've killed your unborn child._

Yes I know but-

_No butts Grey you were being an Asshole about this whole pregnancy and the woman was frightened. Admit it Grey if she stayed wouldn't you have scheduled her an abortion and made her choose between you and the child._

I know but-

_And she chose the child and left you anyway so you should shut up_

Taylor cuts me from my everyday reverie by entering my study "sir" he acknowledges

"Yes Taylor "I reply.

"Dr. Grey is here sir" he informs me. I am surprised, my mom barely talked to me after Ana left, let alone she's here to see me. Did she forgive me?

"Let her in Taylor". I say anxiously.

"Christian" mom greets as she enters the room.

"Mother" I reply back and motion for her to sit on the chair in front of my desk.

"Any news from Ana?" she asks sitting down. _Oh that is why she is here_.

"No mom" I say and I can't keep my composure and my face falls immediately. Her face softens a bit when she sees me like that.

"Look Christian I know I've been hard on you lately but you need to know that what you did was inexcusable. To even think of killing your own child is a very cruel act. However I am not planning to remain distant from you much longer. I forgive you Christian but there is someone who is much more important than me needs to forgive you in this situation." She stops for a minute examining me from head to toe with her sharp eyes" And I am not planning to let you remain like_ this_ for mush longer". She says sternly emphasizing_ this_. Oh Mom you don't know how much I needed your forgiveness.

* * *

It's been two days since mom came here. I am doing a bit better after she granted me her forgiveness. She understands that I will not give up on finding Ana even if I keep searching for the rest of my life and she is quite supportive to that decision. God it feels like a very big part of this heavy load was lifted off my chest after mom forgave me. I know that she has a very sensitive issue with what I did, especially with her inability to conceive her own child. So for sure this was a very hard decision for her to take. Now only Ana is left. I hope that when I find her she'd be able to forgive me and that it will not be late for me to take care of this child. I hope to God she is doing okay and that she is fine and in somewhere safe. If I just find her I'll make sure everything is alright again.

* * *

**A/N: **

Next chapter will be from Ana's P.O.V. Guys I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the others but the next one will be quite long.

Sincerely

Isabelle xx


	7. Time Flies

**Authors Note:**

Since all most of you wanted me to skip the pregnancy I'll wrap e everything up in this chapter. Hope it is up to your expectations.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the characters they belong to EL James

* * *

Chapter 7- Time flies

Ana P.O.V.

I am six months pregnant now and I can't say it's not fun but it is definitely _very_ exhausting and hard. The babies feel like they're fighting inside me all the time and sometimes it feels like they're even dancing inside me. It brings me infinite joy to know that they will finally arrive soon but I can't ignore the pain of knowing no one will be here by my side when they arrive. I've decided to write letters to Mom, Dad, Carrick, Grace, Kate, Elliot and Mia. In fact I am working on it right now. I won't give much away I just want them to know that I am fine and doing well with my pregnancy so they don't have to worry much longer. I will not tell them about the triplets' news because I know this will freak them out and make them worry much more about me. It was Lara's idea to send the letters when she saw how guilty I was for not contacting my family, she will send them for me from New York when she goes to visit her ex-husband with Mike.

_Dear Mom _

_I am so sorry you haven't heard from me for so long I hope you are doing fine. I am doing great mom and my pregnancy is going smoothly. I am sorry I am not with you now but I really need to be away right now but I don't want Christian to find me through you. I don't want my child to be with a father that doesn't want him and this is my only choice, to be away. I am living in a very peaceful place and I am doing very well financially. I am so sorry mom but it is too late for me to take back the decisions I've made not that I am not settled with them. I know it is very selfish of me and I am sorry. Go on with your life with Bob and know that I am very happy with my life and I have people here that support me so I am not alone. __I know we are going to meet again one day but until that day, please try and move on..._

_P.S. the address this is sent from is not my real one._

_Love_

_Ana _

_Dear Ray _

_I am so sorry you haven't heard from me for so long I hope you are doing fine. I am doing great Dad and my pregnancy is going smoothly. I am so sorry I am not with you but I really need to be away right now and I don't want Christian to find me through you. I don't want my child to be with a father that doesn't want him and this is my only choice, to be away. I am living in a very peaceful place and I am doing very well financially. I am so sorry Dad but it is too late for me to take back the decisions I've made not that I am not settled with them. I know it is very selfish of me and I am sorry. Go on with your life and know that I am very settled with mine and I have people here that support me, so I am not alone. __I know we are going to meet again one day but until that day, please try and move on..._

_P.S. the address this is sent from is not my real one._

_Love_

_Ana_

_Dear Carrick and Grace._

_I am so sorry you haven't heard from me for so long I hope you are doing fine. I am doing great and my pregnancy is going smoothly. I am so sorry I am not here with you right now but I really need to be away. Please understand that I am doing all of this for my child, I don't want him to be raised with a father that rejects him. I am living in a very peaceful place and I am doing very well financially. I am so sorry but it is too late for me to take back the decisions I've already made and I am settled with them. I know you do not deserve this but understand that I am protecting my child not from you but from being unwanted by his own father. Go on with your life and know that I am very settled with mine and I have people here that support me._

_P.S. the address this is sent from is not my real one._

_Best regards_

_Ana _

_Dear Kate, Elliot, and Mia _

_I am so sorry you haven't heard from me for so long I hope you are doing fine. I am doing great and my pregnancy is going smoothly. I am so sorry I am not with you but I really need to be away right now. I don't want my child to be with a father that doesn't want him and this is my only choice, to be away. I am living in a very peaceful place and I am doing very well financially. I am so sorry but it is too late for me to take back the decisions I've made not that I am not settled with them. I know it is very selfish of me and I am sorry. Kate I know you must be furious with me but I want you to know that you are more than my own sister and I want you to be happy with your life and don't stop it because you are attached to mine. Go and get married to Elliot that if you didn't do so yet and know that I am so sorry I am not here with you but I am happy for you. Go on with your life guys and know that I am very settled with mine and I am not alone I have people here that support me and I am not alone._

_P.S. the address this is sent from is not my real one._

_Love_

_Ana_

After I am done writing the letters tears start running down my face and soon these tears turn into uncontrollable sobs. I never wanted any of this but it is not for me it is for the babies. I fold all of the letters and put them in separate envelopes and write the names on them with the addresses. I will not send them any more letters because I want them to move on and have their life and I want them not worry about me and know I am fine.

Lara and Sam started dating and I am so happy for them. They are so good for each other and I hope they will get married one day. We go together every Saturday to the beach and it's a very relaxing habit I have right now. This pregnancy is not going as smooth as I told my family and friends in the letter. I chose to have an elective caesarean because it will be much safer for the babies. I also discovered lately that I will be having two identical girls Dr. Carter said they both share the same placenta which means they are identical. I wonder how they will look like. I guess I will find out in 3 months...

* * *

**1 month later**

It's been a month since Lara sent the letters for me. I feel so much better now that they all know I am fine and settled. Today is my last day at school before going on the maternity leave. I quit the job as a waitress because the teacher job is enough for now and quite frankly I don't have the energy to work to jobs at my current situation. Especially after I fell on my back yesterday after getting out of the bath-tub.

I am on my way to the school with Sam driving. Walking is very hard these days even if it's a very short distance and I am so tired all the time. Thank God Sam is driving me to work especially today the babies are being hyperactive active and they've been kicking insanely I don't know what is their problem today.

"So when is your due date Ana?" He asks curiously.

"6 weeks from now." I reply.

"God, I am so excited for them to arrive we are going to have lots of fun with those kids. I am going to teach them to swim and fish. I still can't believe you're having triplets."

"Then believe it because they are going to arriv- oh!"a sudden sharp pain hits me in my lower belly. _Did I mention that the babies are very hyper-active today?_

"Ana Ana what's wrong?" Sam asks alarmed.

"Nothing Sam the babies are just hyperactive today. I think they can't wait to come to the world." I tell Sam to calm him down.

He pulls over in front of the school and I step out of the truck. I feel like my pants are so...I look down and what I see shocks me.

"Oh shit" I say without looking up.

"What's wrong?" Sam says following my gaze.

"What the Hell?" He says shocked.

* * *

**A/N**

CLIFF HANGER. Sorry guys next chapter will be the delivery. I know the letters she sent to her family are pretty much the same but that is kinda of the point. I have a reason Ana is going into a very early labour. I will not change the path of this story for some insulting reviews and I know it is kind of unrealistic that Christian can't find Ana until now but that is how I want it to be so please respect my decisions. I am awaiting your reviews and again thank you so much for the awesome reviews of the last chapter.

Yours sincerely

Isabelle


	8. Easier said than done

**Author's note:**

SO the big day you've been waiting for arrived. I was thinking of doing Christian's P.O.V this chapter but I thought this would kill you after the cliff-hanger of yesterday. I hope this chapter is up to your expectations guys and please review.

**DISCLAIMER: **All disclaimers from previous chapters apply here!

* * *

**Chapter 8- **Easier said than done

"What the hell is this?" I ask terrified. Did I just pee on myself and didn't realise? The thought makes me blush scarlet.

"Your water just broke." he says helping me back to the truck.

"How do you know?" I ask curiously. He shouldn't know this stuff.

"I have a daughter remember." He says in his smart ass tone.

"Ahh" I cry out as again another sharp pain hits me but this time it is much, much worse. It's like a Steele band is tightening around my belly and it fucking hurts.

"Oh shit" I say gasping for breath this is going to be really tiring and painful, I know it.

"Don't worry Ana we're going to be at the hospital in two minutes just hang on." He tells me and I know he is scared to death after all his wife died while delivering his daughter.

He pulls over in front of the hospital and he jumps out of the truck running towards the hospital emergency doors. A moment later he is back and everything happens quickly that I don't even have time to register it. I am pulled out of Sam's truck while getting contractions and onto a wheel chair. Then the next thing I know I am on a hospital bed, in a hospital gown and I have an I.V stuck in my left arm and I am strapped to some kind of machine with some kind of a belt over my belly. Sam couldn't stay with me and I understand why. The last time he was in this situation his wife died.

"Ana Ana are you alright?" and Lara definitely came in the right time. I am having a contraction and they keep getting more and more fucking painful.

"What do you think?" I reply sarcastically. _I am not going to have sex again. Ever_. I promise myself.

"Look, keep thinking of Emma, Ella, and Teddy it will help believe me." At this moment Dr. Carter comes in and starts to examine me again.

"Miss Steele we need to get you to the operation room right now. The umbilical cord is pinched around one of the babies." He informs me. "Did anything unusual happen within 24 hour range?" no nothing.. and it hits me! How could I've been so stupid? It was so damn obvious.

"Yes, yesterday's night I fell on my back while getting out of the bath tub and the babies have been kicking crazy since then." I tell him tear falling out of my eyes it is my own fault the babies are in danger now "and what the hell does the umbilical cord is pinched means and which baby is it?" I ask while having another contraction.

"This a situation that is affecting Emma's oxygen supply. Just please allow us to proceed with a C-section to save the babies. It will be much safer for all of you."

"Alright do it" I tell him trying to sound brave though I am scared shitless. What if something happens to Emma? It will always be my fault.

"Page Dr. Marcus, and prepare OR 2, I need a paediatrician in there too". Dr. Carter orders the nurse.

* * *

I am on the operation table with epidural done and everything. Lara insisted to come with me and I am grateful for that. I can't do this alone.

"Alright Ana can you feel this." someone asks from behind the curtain.

"Feel what?" I ask.

"Good lets go Dr. Marcus" and they start.

I can't see anything that is happening on the other side of the curtain they put in front of my face and I can't even talk now that a nurse put an oxygen mask on my face. I feel absolutely nothing other than weird feelings down in my belly but it is not painful though. I was about to sleep when suddenly I hear a baby cry.

"Which one is out, which one? " I shout while removing the oxygen mask.

"Emma Carla" the nurse informs me putting on the mask again. Lara is taking pictures of her with wide grin on her face.

"How is she doing I want to see her?" I tell her removing the mask again.

"Miss Steele could you please keep the mask on. We can't give you Emma now she is with the paediatrician Dr. Filch you can see her on your left side?" she says while putting the mask on my face again. Lara is again by my side taking pictures of me and God knows what that is happening on the other side of the curtain. I turn my head to the left side to see a doctor and two nurses putting a tube down Emma's through and an I.V Needle in her arm.

"What is he doing?" I shout throwing the mask on the floor this time. "And don't you dare put the fucking mask on my face again?" I say now angry and terrified for my daughter at the same time.

"Fine" she says putting that breathing tube that goes in your nose and behind your ears. "They are helping her breathe don't worry it's nothing fatal." She says trying to get me to relax and I hear another cry.

"Which one now?" I ask hoping to God this baby will be healthy.

"Relax Ana it's another girl so I guess this is Ella Grace" Lara replies this time handing Emma to me she is covered in blood, and wrapped in a blue blanket but I can't hold her well in my current position so I examine her carefully handing her back to Lara. She looks exactly like me but has Christian's eyes the exact same shade of grey eyes. Lara is taking pictures frantically and the flash is really annoying.

"What are you doing?" I ask irritated.

"Taking pictures."

"She's so beautiful." I say in a tired voice looking back to my daughter. Now I am feeling my eye lids heavy as the nurse injects something in my I.V. but I fight the drowsiness. I need to see Theodore first and make sure he is fine.

"Yes she is "Lara replies and I hear the last lovely cry of my son.

"I want to see him." I tell them and the nurse immediately goes bringing him like his sister and covered in blood and wrapped in a small blue hospital blanket. He looks exactly like his father with the same dark copper hair but he has my big blue eyes.

"Are they healthy?" I ask feeling that I am going to pass out any second.

"Yes they are." the nurse replies, and I turn my head to my left side to see Emma and the doctor is working on her.

"Is Emma going to be alright?" I ask closing my eyes.

"Yes she will be." Is the last thing I hear.

* * *

I wake up with a sound of baby cries in the room. I open my eyes and see Sam holding a baby and Lara is holding another one. They're both sitting on a couch together staring lovingly at my babies, but where is the third. Oh God Emma. Oh God is she alright? Did something happen to her?

"Where's Emma?" I ask and I am at the verge of freaking out.

"She's at the NICU" Sam replies coming over and sitting on the bed with a baby in his arms. Oh it's Teddy he has the dark copper hair.

"Why is Emma there is she alright? Did something happen? Please Sam tell me." I beg trying to sit up but failing miserably. I still can't feel anything in my lower belly.

"Don't worry Ana. Dr. Filch says she is alright but he wanted to talk about the details when you wake up."

"Okay, I want to go see her and talk to Dr. Filch" I say trying to sit up again and this time a sharp pain hits me in my lower belly where they opened to the C-section. The nurse that was with me in the OR enters my hospital room at this moment.

"What are you doing?" She asks pushing me back to bed.

"Going to see my daughter then talking to her paediatrician to see what the hell is wrong with her nurse…."

"Nora" she informs me.

"Well nurse Nora can I please go ahead."

"You can't walk now but I can take you on a wheel chair in an hour just rest for a bit and maybe you can start breastfeeding and don't worry your daughter is in good hands." She says while injecting painkillers to my I.V. Good in one hour I will know what is going on with Emma it's about fucking time. I hope she is really alright like they are telling me.


	9. Surprises Surprises

** Author's note:**

I know the chapters are short guys I could make them longer but update less often if you want tell me in the reviews what do you prefer. Also I forgot to tell you last chapter but check my Pinterset you will find some cute pics for the Kids and Ana, Also some of the characters pics also. You will find the link at the bottom of the chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own all the characters they belong to EL James. However I do own the storyline and the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 9- **Surprises Surprises

I am on my way on a wheel chair to the NICU. I left Ella and Teddy with Lara and Sam, nurse Nora told me that Dr. Filch will already be there when I arrive and I am really worried about what he is going to tell me. When we finally arrive and the nurse opens the door to the NICU, she positions my wheel chair in front of Emma and I see her for the first time. She looks exactly like Ella with the same hints of chocolate brown hair that is originally mine and she also has her father's eyes. I hold out my hand for her and she locks her tiny hands on my finger.

"Dr. Filch will be here in a minute" Nurse Nora informs me.

Emma is so beautiful just like her brother and sister. They both have parts of me and Christian. I can see that Emma and Ella will look exactly like me but they have their father's eyes and Theodore looks exactly like his father but he has my big blue eyes. I will keep my children safe and love them unconditionally. I will be their strict father and their loving mother. They would be part of every single space I have in my heart. I will do nothing except care for them, they are and always will be my first priority.

I am interrupted from my thoughts with a tall blonde and slightly tanned man entering the room.

"Hello I am Dr. Mark Filch" he says extending his hands for me.

"Anastasia Steele" I say taking his hand and shaking it. He starts examining Emma and when he is done he pushes my wheel chair back to my hospital room where Lara and Sam were waiting for me because I was the only one allowed to the NICU. We arrive and settle down, Lara and Sam come by my side and I finally ask the question I've been dying to ask since I first saw Dr. Filch.

"So what is wrong with Emma?" I finally ask.

"It appears to me Miss Steele that your daughter has asthma." He says impassively and I gasp.

"Could you explain more please?" I ask trying not to breakdown. I know what asthma is but I don't know how will it affect Emma and how can we treat it or deal with it.

"Asthma is a condition that affects your child's airways. Now for most kids, breathing is simple. They breathe in through their noses or mouths and the air goes into the windpipe. From there, it travels through the airways and into the lungs. But for kids with asthma, breathing can be a lot more difficult because their airways are very sensitive."

"Oh!" I exclaim horrified.

"Don't worry Miss Steele Asthma is a common condition. About 7 million kids and teens in the United States have it." He says trying to get me to calm down.

"How can we cure that?" I ask

"Asthma can't be cured, but you can reduce symptoms by following an asthma action plan. Again Miss Steele I want to remind you this a very common condition for many children if you are well aware of its symptoms and you are monitoring it well; your daughter will be as healthy as any other child."

"Okay" I tell him starting to slightly relax. "How can we monitor it and what are the symptoms exactly?" I start asking.

He starts explaining all the symptoms and he then goes in detail of the methods we will be using to monitor her asthma. He doesn't think her asthma will be too severe and he will be able to release her from the NICU in two days. She will be having check-ups every month until the age of two then she will be having the check-ups every three months.

Dr. Carter comes then to check on me. Fortunately I will be released from the hospital in three days if there was no complications which he is mostly sure will not happen. I am glad I am going to be able to go home with all of my three children with me and that Emma will hopefully be alright.

* * *

**5 years later**

Raising three kids like mine alone could easily drive the sanest person on earth mad not that they are not well-behaved but they tend to take pleasure in confusing people and even me. Emma and Ella don't have a hair in them that could make you differentiate between them, but for me of course as their mother I can easily tell them from each other just by instinct. I don't know how but it just happens. I am the only one in town that could tell them from each other and they really love it when they confuse people. Teddy is very protective of his sisters although he is only five years old. Every day he grows to look more and more like his father with the exception of his eyes and vice versa for the girls.

I am a very strict mother and I love my children unconditionally. Everyone in town loves them actually they have their charms just like their father. We are financially very stable and I still work as a teacher and now own a small grocery store in the port. I've managed to save money and buy it with a very good price and actually Sam encouraged me to do it and he was right I earn a very good from it and it is enough to support my family so I am not financially weak by any means.

Oh yeah I almost forgot. Yesterday was a very special day. It was Lara's and Sam's wedding and they are now on their honeymoon somewhere. Sam wouldn't tell me because he wanted it to be a surprise for Lara and he didn't want me to tell her despite my promises that I wouldn't. I didn't bother to call them because I know that soon they will be calling to check on the kids so I didn't want to disturb their honeymoon. I took Julie and Mike to stay with me while Sam and Lara are on their honeymoon. After all they both supported me throughout my pregnancy and raising the kids big time and I owe them a lot. I love Mike and Julie as my own children, I mean they grew up in front of me.

We still go to the beach every Saturday and the kids love it especially that Mike is Teddy's best friend now and well the girls are each other's best friends along with Julie, so I will be taking them to the beach today after that I'll take Emma to her appointment with Dr. Filch. I've monitored Emma's asthma very well so far, she barely has any asthma attacks and Dr. Filch is very happy with her progress.

"Mommy... Mom... Mommy" The girls call from their room.

"Coming" I say while walking toward their room. I gave Emma and Ella the big bedroom that was once the nursery and Teddy has the small bedroom and I have the one that was originally mine. Lara is staying with girls at their room and Mike is staying with teddy. I walk into the room and find the girls sitting on the bed. The girls are both dressed in a cute one piece pink swimming suits, they always like to dress alike and Julie is wearing a blue one shoulder swimming suit with white polka dots and it is so pretty on her too.

"I thought you called me." I tell them.

"Yes Mommy we're ready."

"Good put on your slippers and cover-ups. I'll go check on the boys." I tell them "and Julie honey." she really grew up very quickly. I mean she's 11 now and she is being very mature and patient with the girls.

"Yes Miss Steele"

"For the hundredth time Julie, Call. Me. Ana" I tell her.

"Yes Ana"

"Could you make sure everything is packed. The towels and everything. I don't want you fighting over towels again." I say and then I turn to leave the room.

I put everything in my bag including Emma's asthma pump and some snacks. Though we barely need her pump but just in case of emergency I take it. I then head towards Teddy's room.

"Hey, Are you both ready?" I ask.

"Yes we are."

"Good make sure everything is in your bags, I'll change quickly and we can go." I tell them and head to my room. I put on my swimming suits and cover-ups and I look at myself in the mirror. My hair is still it's unruly self and my blue eyes are still too big for my face, but my body really changed after my pregnancy and delivery. I have at least a cup bigger breasts especially after all the breastfeeding and I lost all the weight of my pregnancy and even more. God I lost so much weight those last three months in the preparations for the wedding and I really look rather bad, I guess I need to focus more on eating.

I need to hurry, I don't want to keep the kids waiting. I quickly brush my unruly waist-length mess of a hair and grab my bag. I head out of the house to put the stuff in the truck as the kids come and put their bags and climb in the truck too. I bought this truck a year ago. One of my neighbours were moving out of town and he wanted to sell the truck so badly so I bought it from him with a very generous price and it is really helpful, I don't regret buying it.

It's a very short drive to the beach so we are arrive quickly and as soon as we arrive the five kids storm out of the truck grabbing their bags and for the run towards the beach. I love the beach here, it is sandy and the water is very warm, the sun is always present in the summer, I just love it. I spread my towel underneath me and sit staring at the kids. They are so lovely and I adore them, I could give up my life for them without hesitation and be happy. They are the only reason I am able to live without Christian and my family.

Sometimes when I look into Emma's or Ella's eyes I see Christian staring back at me but this time with warmth and love and when I look at Teddy and see how protective he is of his sisters I just feel he is here with me, I feel like I have everything I need. I just wish he was really here with me seeing the kids grow day by day and how-

_But he doesn't want to be here anyway Ana he didn't want them in the first place. _My subconscious clarifies bitterly.

I know I only just wish that he wanted them. Anyways being a mother for three children did change me. I am very strong now and I am not naïve anymore. I proved that I don't need anyone's support and I am perfectly capable of taking care of my children on my own. I will protect them from anything that might be of harm to them even if it was their father.

I must've fallen asleep because I wake up feeling someone shaking me vigorously by my shoulders.

"Ana Ana Wake up" Julie shouts in my ear.

"Yes Julie. What is it honey?" I ask without opening my eyes. I haven't really been sleeping well especially with the preparations for the wedding and all.

"Ana, Emma is having an asthma attack. Where is the inhaler?" what the hell? Emma is... WHAT!

"What happened?" I ask standing up immediately and fetching through my bag franticly for the inhaler.

"She went swimming with Ella and I had my eye on them and suddenly she started chocking on the water I think she swallowed some. Then a man jumped and swam pulling her and Ella out then she had the attack." She explains very quickly and I almost don't understand anything. I finally find her pump and I quickly run towards her but I can't see anything because she is surrounded by people from the beach.

"Move out of the way, I am her mother MOVE" I shout at the people standing around her and blocking me and they immediately move. I find Emma lying on the ground struggling for a breath and everyone surrounding her. Someone is doing the drowning first aid and CPR on her.

"No no stop she didn't drown she is having an asthma attack, just move." I say without looking up at him. I don't know why but the man stiffens as if shocked and he doesn't move so I push his hands from my daughter still without looking up and put the pump into her mouth. "Come on Emma breathe." I will her.

Within 30 seconds of inhaling the pump her breathing starts to go back to normal. I immediately sit her up like Dr. Filch instructed me and start rubbing her back with soothing circles and she starts shivering. "Theodore go get your sister's towel now" I order him "Julie and Ella pack our bags we're leaving" I say and start dismissing the crowd without really focusing. Teddy comes back with Emma's towel and I wrap it around her in it and start carrying her.

"Anastasia" a too familiar voice calls from behind me. A voice I thought I would never hear again. A voice I never wanted to hear again.

* * *

I know you don't like cliff-hangers and I am sorry but I didn't know where to stop this chapter and this point was perfect. Next chapter will be from Christian's point of view and I'll cover the letters part and everything up until this point don't worry. I know I kind of rushed things but I want them back together as soon as possible. I hope the chapter was worth the wait and please review guys I love reading them. Don't forget check out my printerest.

Pinterest Link:

pinterest dot com/izzyberni1/the-overwhelming-news/

Yours sincerely

Isabelle


	10. Troubled Reunion

**Author's Note:**

Because you guys are awesome I didn't find any other way to say thank you other than updating today with a long chapter. Today was my last day of exams FINALLY I am so happy. I hope this chapter is up to your expectations and yeah please review it's the only thing that keeps me going.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own all the characters they belong to EL James. However I do own the storyline and the plot.

* * *

Christian's P.O.V

It's been 5 months since Ana Left. 5 agonizingly slow and lifeless months. The only thing that keeps me going is hope. Hope that one day I will have Ana and my child back. Hope that one day I will have Ana in my arms and my child playing in front of us. Hope that Ana will forgive me. I still have hope in having my life back again. I would give anything, absolutely anything to have her back for just one day to tell her how sorry I am. To tell her how much I am suffering right now. To prove to her that I am going to do my best to be a good father to the baby. What pains me is there is no trace for here anywhere she didn't even visit her own parents. As far as I know Ana doesn't receive any salary on any of her bank accounts. But then, how does she earn a living? How does she take care of herself and the baby?

I am currently in front of my parents' house. They said that they want me for something very important that cannot wait and my mother told me if I didn't come I will regret it big time. So I ring the doorbell and wait for someone to open the damn door. In a matter of seconds I find my mother in front of me dragging me onto my father's study. I am now seated in front of him and he has two letters in his hand.

"Ana sent these." He informs. His face is set like a stone showing absolutely no emotion.'

"Ana did what?" I ask shocked and relived at the same time. Maybe she will be back after all.

"Ana sent these letters. They are not for you so don't get your hopes up. One is for me and Grace and the other is for Kate, Elliot, and Mia." He tells me. Still this is brilliant news I now know Ana is alive at least. He hands me the letters and I quickly open the first one.

_Dear Carrick and Grace._

_I am so sorry you haven't heard from me for so long I hope you are doing fine. I am doing great and my pregnancy is going smoothly. I am so sorry I am not here with you right now but I really need to be away. Please understand that I am doing all of this for my child, I don't want him to be raised with a father that rejects him. I am living in a very peaceful place and I am doing very well financially. I am so sorry but it is too late for me to take back the decisions I've already made and I am settled with them. I know you do not deserve this but understand that I am protecting my child not from you but from being unwanted by his own father. Go on with your life and know that I am very settled with mine and I have people here that support me._

_P.S. the address this is sent from is not my real one._

_Best regards_

_Ana _

_Ana _

Fuck! She is not coming back. I immediately grab the second letter and start reading it.

_Dear Kate, Elliot, and Mia _

_I am so sorry you haven't heard from me for so long I hope you are doing fine. I am doing great and my pregnancy is going smoothly. I am so sorry I am not with you but I really need to be away right now. I don't want my child to be with a father that doesn't want him and this is my only choice, to be away. I am living in a very peaceful place and I am doing very well financially. I am so sorry but it is too late for me to take back the decisions I've made not that I am not settled with them. I know it is very selfish of me and I am sorry. Kate I know you must be furious with me but I want you to know that you are more than my own sister and I want you to be happy with your life and don't stop it because you are attached to mine. Go and get married to Elliot that if you didn't do so yet and know that I am so sorry I am not here with you but I am happy for you. Go on with your life guys and know that I am very settled with mine and I am not alone I have people here that support me and I am not alone._

_P.S. the address this is sent from is not my real one._

_Love_

_Ana_

The first thought that comes to my head after this is Ana is not coming back. She told everyone to move on with their lives without her. She even asked Kate to get married without her being here. She didn't ask me to move on. She didn't even send me letter.

_You've already got your letter Grey and she is assuming you already moved on. _

Oh! I almost forgot that. I never forgot the words she wrote me though I just forgot that this is what I deserve from her. Her words in this letter haunt me. _I don't want my child to be with a father that doesn't want him and this is my only choice, to be away._

No Ana I want our child and I want you back.

_Too late for that Grey._

No, it's not too late I will track the address this is sent from and surely she is in the area. I will find her and I will make her forgive me.

"Dad I want to know where this was sent from I need to find her." I tell him.

"I've already done that and this address is owned by a man called Henry Smith (_Lara's Ex-husband_) and he claims to have absolutely no idea who Anastasia Rose Grey is. He has no idea how this was sent from his address and he never heard of her or saw her in the area. Also Ray and Carla have received similar letters." He informs me coldly. My father still didn't forgive me but he was getting over it. But I guess he is back to step one now after those letters.

"Then how did she send them?" I ask confused and irritated while running my hands through my hair and pulling on it out of frustration. I am lucky I have hair after the number of times I did this this the last 6 months.

"We don't know son." Grace replies sadly tears running down her kind face.

* * *

**5 years later**

Nothing really changed in my life since Ana Left. I don't even have sense of the time anymore. I see people's life moving around me and I am still standing in my place doing nothing but working and working and working building this massive empire of dirt. Elliot got married to Kate and he now has a 2 years old beautiful daughter Ava and Mia married Ethan last year and she is now 6 months pregnant in a boy I guess they all moved on with their life like what Ana wanted from them but I didn't. I feel like I am trapped in a cage, no one sees it. Not even I and I don't know what it's made of. I don't even know where it came from, but I feel it, it's all around me.

I still see Flynn on regular basis but I don't think he can really help me. Although he sees that I am in progress but I still don't feel like it. He thinks that it is a good thing that I felt like channelling my anger into work not through beating a submissive in my playroom. Of course I will not do that, is he mad. I mean Ana is still my wife for God's sake and I will not cheat on her, I will not betray her again; not that I feel the urge to do so.

Anyways I am now in North Carolina on a business trip. I am buying an excellent Place in a port that is just north the town of Southport and it will be perfect place for the shipments of Darfur especially that it is not too crowded in this port. The negotiations required my presence and here I am staying in The Quality Inn & Suites hotel. It is Saturday and there isn't any more meetings other than the one I had at breakfast so I decide to take a walk around the place and clear this chaos that is my head before it explodes.

As soon as I walk out of my suite I find Taylor in front of me.

"Sir" he acknowledges.

"Yes Taylor" I say impassively.

"Is there any other meetin-"

"No Taylor I am just going for a walk." I say and leave him, not bothering to wait for a response. I know he is going to follow me but it doesn't matter. I am dressed in a suit since the meeting and I know it is very foolish to go for a walk in Southport or anywhere for that matter in a suit but I didn't think of changing since the breakfast meeting.

I keep walking for God knows how long until I reach a small public beach. It looks so peaceful and it is not crowded at all so I decide to just go there. I sit in the far empty side of the shoreline with my chic Armani suit on the sand staring at the ocean. My thoughts drift to Ana and the child. I always wonder if it is a boy or a girl. Is Ana really doing well as she said in the letter she sent years ago. Am I ever going to see her again? I would give everything to see her again. To see my child even if it is only a minute.

I am interrupted by my thought with two girls that sit in front of me facing me. They are gorgeous and they look ridiculously alike I am sure they are identical twins. They are about 5 years old and both have a very familiar hair colour and wave in their hair and they have intense grey eyes _just like mine_. Both of the girls are wearing the same pretty girly pink swimming suits. They look so familiar and I don't know why.

"Emma did you hear about the new male fashion for the beach?" The one on the left asks her sister pretending I am not here seated just in front of her.

"Oh yes Sis the one where they wear expensive suits to the beach and underneath them their swimming suits." Her sister replies and they both start giggling. God even their smart mouth and their giggle are familiar. I am definitely having hallucinations from excessive work and stress.

"Hello we're Emma and Ella." They finally introduce themselves after they are done giggling about my outfit. Quite frankly they have a point I am wearing a suit to the beach how ridiculous is this.

"I am Christian" I reply in a friendly tone. I never ever use that tone but I don't know there is something about them that is making me….. Never mind.

"So Christian what brings you to the beach_ with a suit_?" The girl on the right, Oh Ella; asks in an amused tone.

"I had a meeting here and I didn't get a chance to change." I confess. I don't know why I am telling them this. It is just that thing about them.

"You had a meeting on this beach with a suit." They both say in unison and they burst out laughing _at me_ AGAIN.

"No no it's not like that. I mean I had a meeting in the hotel and I walked to this beach afterwards" I tell them.

"Oh so you're not from town we don't recognize you" Emma tells me.

"We know everyone in town" Ella adds proudly. I only can tell who it is by their positions in front of me other than that I would be completely clueless.

"No I am not from town" I tell them.

"Where are you from?" They ask curiously.

"I am from Seattle it's far away from here." I tell them.

"Oh Okay" They say again in unison. God do they think together or something!

"Let's go for a swim sis." Emma tells Ella.

"Yeah let's go" and they get up and run toward the beach in front of me.

"Wait" I shout and both of them turn their heads to look at me "Can you even swim" I ask worriedly, I mean they look so young. "How old are you?" I ask.

"We are five and we come here every Saturday since the day we were born." One of them tell me and now I can't tell them from each other.

"So don't worry Chris." They say as they run again toward the beach. Chris no one calls me Chris. Okay sometimes Elliot does but absolutely no one else dares to do that.

I continue to stare at them as they swim together. I don't know what that thing is about them but it is just pulling me to them. I feel protective of them I feel like I knew them from before they just felt so familiar, but that is impossible of course.

I staring at them. They were so beautiful and they had the same rare shade of grey eyes I had which was also weird I never saw anyone with my eyes before. I suddenly realize something is wrong. One of the girls is choking on the ocean's salty water and I think she is drowning and the other girl has a panicked look on her face. What the fuck?

Without a second thought I take of my suit jacket and run towards them. I quickly swim towards them and I didn't realize it was pretty deep where they were swimming although it wasn't very far from the shore. As soon as I reach them which was in a matter of seconds I carry Emma and Ella out of the ocean and I put them down as soon as we reach the shoreline. I am horrified when I find the girl that was choking collapse to the ground and her face turned as white as a paper.

"Emma Emma breathe like Dr. Filch showed you. I'll go get mom." Her twin sister tells her. So that's Emma.

"No Ella stay with her I'll go get her." Another girl who is older than them tells her and quickly runs to get their mother. What the hell is happening to the girl? Something is definitely wrong but I am not going to stand here helpless like that. I quickly start the drowning first aid on her by doing compressions blowing air into her mouth trying to get her to breathe properly and Ella is standing beside me a look of pure horror etched on her face while she is holding her sister's hand.

"Move out of the way, I am her mother MOVE" I hear a very familiar voice say.

I look up without stopping compressions and find that there is a crowd around us that I wasn't aware of. Then out of the crowd comes none other than _Anastasia_. She looks different. Her hair is much longer; it is almost touching her ass. Her breasts are bigger and she is much much skinnier than last time I saw her. She is wearing black bikinis with white polka dots that is making her look sexy as hell despite how skinny she is.

"No no stop she didn't drown she is having an asthma attack, just move." Ana says pulling me back to reality without looking in my direction.

WHAT THE FUCK?

Anastasia is Emma's and Ella's mother. They are five years old and they have my eyes and they look just like Ana so I am their father. She had twin girls alone. What the fuck? And the most important thing is my new-found daughter is currently having an _asthma attack_ here on the beach.

Hell I just found Ana!

I JUST FOUND ANA!

I just found Ana and our child no children after 6 fucking years and my children are five fucking years old. Yeah but one of my daughters is having an asthma attack now that could possibly kill her. Fuck I am having an overload.

I am grabbed back to reality when Ana pushes my hand of our daughter chest and pushes an inhaler into her mouth. "Come on Emma breathe." She wills her almost pleading. _Yes Emma please breathe I just found you_. After God knows how long her breathing finally starts going back to normal and Ana pushes her up in a sitting position rubbing her back and supporting it. Fuck she knows well what she is doing.

"Theodore go get your sister's towel now" she order him. Your sister. Your sister. How come? Is Ana with someone else? Did she have another child from someone else? I look and my question is answered. The boy is standing by his mother and sister and he is a fucking carbon copy of me except that he has Ana's eyes. Those big crystal blue eyes and it dawns on me. Ana had fucking Triplets.

Triplets

Fucking Triplets. What the Hell? I have three children. Three fucking five-year old children that I know nothing about them.

"Julie, Ella and Mike pack our bags; we're leaving" Ana commands in an authoritve tone that I've never heard from her and all the children comply. Alright Julie and Mike can't also be our children because she looks nothing like me or Ana and the girl looks like she is about 11 or 12 years old and the boy looks about Theodore age or possibly older. So no I only have three children.

Theodore returns with Emma's towel and Ana takes it from him and wraps Emma in it and starts carrying her. No no she's leaving. Quickly Grey do something. I am not going to let her leave again I am going to do everything to get her back I will never give up she is not going to leave me again. EVER.

"Anastasia" I call for her for the first time after all these years.

* * *

I guess things are a bit clearer now. Please review guys it's the only thing that motivates me and yeah I guess this chapter was the longest one I wrote so far. Check out my pinterest you will find pics for Ana's bikini _I suck at describing any type of clothing by the way _and Christians suit on the beach pic.

Daisy don't worry there will be pics of Ana and Christian but if you see this immediately after I publish it give me 15 min.

Pinterest Link:

pinterest dot com/izzyberni1/the-overwhelming-news/

Sincerely

Isabelle


	11. We Meet Again

**Authors Note:**

You Guys are awesome. I love your reviews, they're spectacular and I LOVE reading them. Some of you want Ana to give him hard time, others say she really was very harsh on him so she should loosen up a bit. Well I say Ana will act very mature, the years of taking a responsibility of three children alone made her a very mature and responsible women. She also owes him after saving her daughter's life or trying to do so anyway. She will not run away because she is not a coward she will sit and reason things with him but she will not be easy-going. Mark my words. Ana will not be the one giving him a hard time. I know I mess up with the names guys and I am sorry. It really drives me mad! Sorry I didn't post earlier but this chapter is very hard I wrote and rewrote like 3 times or something. And still I couldn't reach a compromise. I don't want it to be like other stories so it's killing me. Thank you so much for your continued support. Sis I mention that I LOVE you guys?!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own all the characters they belong to EL James. However I do own the storyline and the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 11-** We Meet Again

_Teddy comes back with Emma's towel and I wrap it around her in it and start carrying her._

_"Anastasia" a too familiar voice calls from behind me. A voice I thought I would never hear again. A voice I never wanted to hear again._

Ana's P.O.V

I stand in my place frozen holding Emma close to me not even turning to see if it was really Christian that called for me. Definitely it was him I know his voice more than mine. What shall I do? How should I react to this? Shall I take the kids and just leave? What the hell is he doing here anyway? I turn my head to him looking impassively to the last man I expect to see in a situation like this.

Oh My God! He looks awful. He has dark circles and bags under his eyes as if he didn't sleep in weeks. His hair and clothes are damp like he was just swimming in his expensive suit. Oh shit he was the man who just pulled Emma and Ella out when Emma had her asthma attack. He saved my daughter or tried to save her anyway after this CPR.

"Emma honey can you walk?" I ask her and she shakes her head sleepily burying her face in my hair. She is always exhausted after having an asthma attack and she doesn't stay awake after it within 15 minutes, but I need to get her and the kids in the car to see what Christian wants. The kids are still packing our stuff and I am aware of Teddy standing by my side and scowling and if this situation wasn't so awkward already, I would've burst out laughing for how absurd this whole situation is.

"Excuse me but who are you and how do you now my mother?" he asks him with an angry tone, oh he heard Christian call me. I can't help but think at this moment that Christian met his 5-year-old match.

_Or carbon copy. _My subconscious comments bitterly.

"Yes, I know her she is…. an old friend" He explains and Teddy looks at me for approval and I give him tight nod. This is Teddy and his protective nature. _Wonder where he got it from?!_

"You know Christian Mom?" Ella asks coming out of nowhere. What the hell? How does she know his name? How does she even know him?

"Yes" I reply surprised. "But could you care to explain how do YOU know him?" I ask impatiently.

"I met him with Emma. He was sitting on the beach with a suit." She tells me in an amused tone. Oh they went to pick up on him! That sound like something Emma and Ella would do when they're bored.

"We are packed and ready to go Ana." Julie tells me. I look at Emma to find her head resting on my shoulder and her eyes are closed. Good let her nap for a bit before I take her to Dr. Filch.

"Take the keys and put the bags in the truck and stay there all of you until I come." I tell them in a firm tone. Julie takes the Truck keys and all of them turn and leave.

"Christian" I say not giving anything away with my tone.

"Anastasia" He replies but his tone is pained and full of remorse and he is staring into my eyes with his penetrating grey eyes. His words still haunt me even after almost 6 years. _Did you do this on purpose Ana? Is it for the Money? Fuck this, I am leaving and when I come back we are going to **rectify this situation**._ I still didn't forget a word he told me that night. I still remember every single painful word and I am not sorry that I left him and protected my children. I am not sorry that I chose my Emma, Ella, and Teddy over him. That is what any mother would do, but I am sorry that I abandoned my family but this can change now that I've met him anyway.

"I need to put Emma in the truck" I say as her weight starts to get heavy on me although she is feather light, but I've been standing like that for a while "I will be back." I need to talk to him, I will not run away again. No, not this time.

"Is she alright?" He asks looking concerned and I nod with my expression still completely impassive.

_Why does he care? He didn't want her anyway. _My subconscious snaps.

Shut up bitch I don't need you now.

"Good" he says as I turn and leave walking towards the truck. I put Emma in the front seat and then grab my cover-up and slippers from my bag and put them on. I was in haste and I forgot that I was all the time standing in my bikinis only and barefoot.

"Where are you going Mom?" Teddy asks as I turn to leave.

"I want to say hi to my friend but I'll be back quickly. Just stay here until I am back okay." I tell him as he looks at me disapprovingly.

I walk back to Christian and I find him talking to Taylor. Was Taylor here the whole time?

I have no idea.

"Hello Taylor" I say as I hold my hand out for him.

"Mrs. Grey" He says taking my hand and shaking it firmly. Okay no one called me Mrs. Grey in nearly six years but I decide to let it pass. I don't want arguments now and I am still his wife _on papers_ after all.

"Alright Taylor you go back now and do what I told you. I want this done as soon as possible." Christian commands in the oh too familiar CEO bossy tone. What does he want him to do? I hope it has nothing to do with me, and why is Taylor leaving without Christian?

"Yes, sir." Taylor says before turning and leaving.

"I really want to cut this discussion short Christian because I need to get the Kids home and I am very busy today." I say my expression still impassive and cold.

"Ana why are you acting like this?" He snaps.

"Acting like what?" I snap.

"Acting like the last time I saw you was yesterday and that nothing changed. You're acting like you didn't hide the fact that we have three 5-year-old kids." He shouts angrily.

_Oh no you don't grey!_

"Oh really! I remember the last time I saw you, you accused me of being a gold digger and you wanted and I quote to 'rectify this situation' and oh because I got myself knocked up for your fucking money" I shout back and he visibly winces at my words. Our voices are getting louder and we are starting to attract attention from people on the beach. We definitely can't have this discussion here if it is going to be like this.

"Look Ana I regret it. I've regretted it since the night you left. Hell I never stopped searching for you! If I can take back every word I said that night then I will do it" He says softening up, clearly getting the fact that I won't take this attitude from him anymore.

"But you can't" I mutter under my breath and surprisingly he hears it.

"I know I can't. Look we really need to talk... A lot" he pleads this time. I look at my wrist watch and it is already 4:45 and Emma's appointment is at 6:30. I still need to get the kids home and they need to shower, have lunch, and settle down before I take Emma to the appointment. My God she is still asleep and I can't cancel or postpone this appointment especially after what happened today.

"Christian we can't talk now. I meant it when I said I am really busy today and I am in quite a hurry." I say and his falls.

"I'm coming with you." What! The Hell he is not. I give him that _in your dreams_ look

"Look I am not going to let you leave me again. I just found you after almost 6 fucking years and you are not leaving me again Okay." Should I let him come? I know he needs to talk and despite the fact that I am showing no emotion whatsoever I still ache for him by all means and I feel the familiar pull between us. Can I still need him after all these years?

_You still love him_ my subconscious declares bitterly.

Yes I know I do but I love my kids more and I will do anything that is for their benefit and today he saved Emma's Life so maybe I owe him a talk at least.

"Okay" I tell him and his face breaks into a full Christian Grey megawatt grin and I can't help but smile back tightly. Oh I really missed this...

I walk toward the truck Christian follows me.

"I still don't like him Julie." I hear Teddy say as I approach the truck and I freeze as does Christian. The only reason I hear Teddy from this far is because he is shouting and Teddy never shouts and I mean it he Never. Ever. Shouts.

"Teddy you just can't make judgments like that. For heaven's sake I saw the man save your sister's life." Julie replies trying to reason with him.

"I. Still. Don't. Like him." he says winningly. Wow Teddy wining..

" I know that but still you can't say that when he just did u a favour." Julie snaps.

"Man what is bugging you? The dude is only your mother's friend and he didn't do anything wrong up till this moment." Mike says Coolly. I love Mike's cool at all times attitude, reminds me so much of Lara.

"No he is not just a friend he is something more. Mike didn't you see how he looked at her. It is as if something is just…wrong" Teddy tells him. "What is taking them so long anyway? I'll give them one more minute and then I'll go take mom, I don't like this man and she will not stay with him alone." He shouts really loud this time.

"Theodore lower your voice your sisters are sleeping." Julie tells him in her firm voice.

"Okay, but Julie you know I am just worried about mom she's always been you know sort of _sad _and she's been very tired lately. I mean she lost like 10 pounds or something in the preparations for the wedding."

All the while Teddy was talking I was utterly shocked and I still am. I always knew Teddy sounded and acted older that his age, but still. How can he be so observant and act so mature and like Christian when he is only 5 years old? I glance at Christian and see an expression of shock, pain, and regret etched on his face. He gives me a worried look and I proceed in approaching the truck. When we arrives Teddy gives me one of his sweet smiles and I smile back. I am proud, my little Teddy Bear grew up to be a very mature and responsible young man.

As soon as he sees Christian beside me he glares at him and Christian squirms.

WHAT THE HELL?

Christian Trevelyan Grey is squirming under the glare of a Five Year Old.

"Is Mr….." and he looks at Christian for modification.

"Grey. Christian Grey but you could call me Christian." He says in what I suppose is a friendly tone. Oh he is using that tone with Teddy, but I guess it doesn't work.

"Is Mr Grey coming with us?" Teddy asks and I nod.

"Mom could I have a word with you please." And he looks at Christian and mouths "Alone" through gritted teeth and it really looks funny coming out of him.

"Teddy we're late for your sisters Doctor appointment and I still have to get you home and I need to make sure you are showered and settled before I leave." I say.

"Please Mom just a minute" He says giving me that look he knows I can't resist.

"Okay" I sigh "but just one minute Theodore" I say in a firm tone and he jumps out of the truck. Once we're alone he takes a second to compose his face.

"Okay Mom could you please tell me who this man really is?"

I should've expected this.

* * *

A/N:

I know Teddy is acting very unlike his age but I want you to know that teddy is very advanced. Please Review I really love to read them. Come on guys I mean this is the only thing I take in all of this.

Awaiting your reviews

Isabelle


	12. What Shall I Do Know

Authors Note:

Guys I know Teddy is VERY advanced but please keep in mind that this is a fan fiction and if you don't like it just don't bother and read it. I've had so many annoying and irritating reviews that include abusive language and a very harsh criticism. I would like to point to those people that if you don't like my story please don't bother reviewing or even reading it because I will not change the path of this story for some rude person while other readers seem to like it. If you see I am mistaken or you have any concern by any means just please point it out politely and I would welcome it.

I know many factors about this story seem unrealistic and I am well aware that a billionaire like CG can't stay 6 years without finding AS and his three Kids but guess what this is a fan fiction and this is where I am taking my story. Teddy will stay as he is; a very advanced and ridiculously mature 5 year old.

As for how some of you pointed out that Ana is acting very arrogant and why she doesn't feel any guilt then I want you to know that. Ana sees that running away from Christian after accusing her of being a gold digger and wanting her to have an abortion is the right thing to do. She didn't want her children to be raised by a father that doesn't want them so that's why she never came beck I know she abandoned her family in the process but if she did this any other way he would've found her through them.

Guys please put this in mind that:

1) This is my first attempt to write a fan fiction

2) Believe it or not, I am **16** years old

3) English is not my native language and I am French, however I speak English fluently and I've been learning it since kinder garden also my grandmother is American and I am very close to her.

Please go easy on me because it really feels bad when you do something for fun and it is mostly for others entertainment and you end up getting insulted. I know there are lots of other reviewers who keep their reviews constructive and polite so for those people I am sorry you had to read this and I want you to know that you are why I keep writing this. When I read your reviews while I am at the verge of quitting I just think it will be so unfair to stop writing when there are still other people out there who want me to continue.

Sorry I didn't update in so long but I really am busy these days and I hardly find any time to write.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own all the characters they belong to EL James. I however own the storyline and some characters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Please Mom just a minute" He says giving me that look he knows I can't resist._

_"Okay" I sigh "but just one minute Theodore" I say in a firm tone and he jumps out of the truck. Once we're alone he takes a second to compose his face. _

_"Okay Mom could you please tell me who this man really is?" _

_I should've expected this._

We are out of ear shot but still they can see us from the truck so I have to be careful.

"What do you mean who this man really is Teddy? I told you he is an old friend." I say pretending to be calm but I am absolutely not. I know teddy is very observant and that is freaking me out.

"Mom he looks like me." He said confirming my suspicions and all the blood drains from my face, but what he says next makes me turn even paler if that was even possible.

"Is he our father?"

w-what

What did he just say that? Is my son really 5 years old or did I lose count of time. How does his mind work really, I never saw a 5 year old this observant. Okay what shall I say now? Shall I tell him no.

_Too late for that. _My subconscious remarks sourly

Okay I know it is; he already knows the answer especially after my reaction but still I didn't want him to know like that.

"He is our father isn't he?" But this time it is not a question it is an answer and I nod confirming his suspicions and waiting for his reaction.

"Mom could you do something for me."

"Yes Teddy anything." I tell him and I am curious. Teddy isn't the type of child that asks for many thing. In fact he rarely asks for anything.

"Could you please not tell him that I know and I will not tell anyone including my sisters?" Okay that's weird why does he not want Christian to know that he knows.

"Okay Teddy but you are not allowed to speak rudely to him or anyone for that matter do you understand?" I tell him zoning back to the strict mommy mode.

"Yes mom"

"Good now let's return that wasn't a minute at all and we are definitely going to be late." I say looking at my watch again. Shit it is 4: 55 already.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christian P.O.V

I watch Ana take Theodore out of ear shot since he wanted to speak to her ALONE. My God this boy is definitely my son. He looks like me, acts like me, and even his fucking glare is mine. When I made eye contact with him for the first time I swear I just felt he could see through me. Hell he could see through me, I can't believe that a five year old is making me this nervous. I mean after the way he talked to the other kids about me I should be fucking nervous he is definitely a child prodigy.

_Wake up Grey this is your 5 year old son. _The fucker snaps.

He doesn't talk or act like a 5 year old. Hell he acts like he is twenty not five.

"Don't worry he is not always like that. He is just over protective when it comes to his mother or sisters." This Julie girl tells me.

See I told you he is a carbon copy of me. Just as I am about to reply my cell phone starts to ring. It's good that I took off my suit jacket when I jumped in the water at least I saved my cell phone. I quickly grab the phone from its pocket and look at the caller I.D. It's Grace as expected, Taylor really acts so quickly.

"Hello Mom" I say as I start to move away from Ana's Truck. I don't want the kids to hear this.

"Hello Christian." She says. "Taylor called, he said you need me for an urgent matter and I need to take a vacation from the hospital for the next 3 days and to call you for further explanation. Care to explain what's wrong because this is getting on my nerves." She says and her voice is clearly irritated.

"Yes Mom you need to prepare yourself for travelling because I need you to come here to North Carolina. In one hour there will be a private jet ready for you." I say in a nervous tone. Fuck I really need her to come here and check on Emma for my own piece of mind. I am sure Grace won't mind. My mother is the best paediatrician in Seattle. Hell no, she's the best paediatrician in the United States.

"Christian what is wrong? Are you sick? Is something wrong with you? Tell me." She shouts through the phone and she is definitely panicking now.

"No Mom I am fine. Look I can't explain this through the phone but you need to prepare yourself for an asthma Case." I tell her. I can't tell her that I found Ana and she has Triplets so I have three fucking children one of which appears to hate me before even knowing who I am through the phone.

"Okay Christian but you will have lots of explaining to do once I arrive."

"Thank you Mom and I am sorry but I can't tell you this through the phone."

"Okay, I need to know how old the patient is." She asks zoning to the doctor mode.

"5 years and it is a girl." I inform her.

"Okay Christian I can't believe I am doing this without knowing the reason but I'll do it for you." She tells me sounding exasperated.

"Thank you and I will explain everything once you arrive." I promise before ending the call.

I am going to talk to Ana but not now. Maybe after she puts all these kids to sleep I can take her somewhere and we can talk. I don't know what I am going to tell her but I am definitely not going to let he leave me again, and I will do whatever it costs me to have her back. I also need to tell her about Grace but not know.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana P.O.V

I am worried about Teddy's reaction to knowing that Christian is his Father. He didn't ask questions or say anything, he just didn't want anyone to know that he knows. Teddy is known to be a very quiet child but still this can't be his only reaction to such an overwhelming news. Anyway we are back at the truck and Christian is finishing a phone call.

"Let's go we're going to be late" I say as soon as Christian returns.

"Okay but where am I going to sit?" He asks. Oh he's right. Emma is in the passenger seat and the rest are in the back seat.

"Oh I can take Emma on my lap." He says lifting Emma and taking her on his lap effortlessly. Okay I have to admit it they look so cute like that.

_Don't give in too easily Steele. You do realize that you are falling to his charms. _My subconscious warns. 

I am not, I merely said that he looks cute with Emma in his arms. I seriously need to know if I have the strength to stay away from him again. I know he didn't want children but I think now things changed. I need to talk to my family again I can't just stay like that forever. Eventually Grace, Carrick, Carla, and Ray will have to meet their grandchildren. After all the whole point of staying away was that Christian can't find me through them and to stay away after he found me is ridiculous, but how do I approach after all these years? Will they accept me again? Will they forgive me?

_What the hell Steele? Are you actually debating this with yourself? You did this to protest the kids. Remember! _

Oh right! But still they didn't do anything and they wouldn't have done anything.

_But Christian would have done it if you stayed. He accused you of getting knocked up for the money for Fuck's sake. _

He regrets it.

_It's too late for th_at.

No it's not. If he wants me and the kids then I want him. I still love him.

_What do you mean?_

You'll see.

_You will go back?_

I don't know, we have a lot to discuss first. It won't be so easy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pull over in front of the house. Good thing the beach is not so far, otherwise we would've been seriously late for the appointment.

"Alright kids you need to be quick. Julie and Mike you go shower first until I wake Emma and Ella, Teddy you can go after Mike. Julie you use my bathroom and Mike you get the other one." I say as I pull the keys of the house. Since The kids fifth birthday Teddy decided to not have me help in showering him but I still shower the girls though.

"I don't need to remind you to take off your slippers and put them in the bathroom's sink." I remind them because Julie and Mike don't know this and last time my kids forgot and they went in with their dirty slippers and it took me 4 hours to clean all the sand that was on the floor, but they got grounded from going to the beach for two weeks afterwards. So believe me when I tell you I am a very strict mother.

I open the door and they all enter but Christian doesn't.

"Come on, Go in I'll get the girls and follow you." I tell him but he doesn't proceed.

"Are you going to carry both of them by yourself?" He asks.

"No, I am going to wake both of them up." I tell him.

"You don't have to I can carry them." No smart ass that's not the issue.

"They won't sleep tonight if I leave them Christian." I tell him in a matter of faculty tone.

"Oh"

"Okay get in I'll go get them." I tell him and turn back to the truck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 hour later.

All the kids are showered and settled. I am currently cooking macaroni and cheese because it's their favourite and Christian was very quiet all the time. I think he is waiting for us to be alone then we can talk. Anyway Teddy and Mike are playing football in the garden and Julie, Emma, and Ella are playing God knows what in their room.

"So Christian how long are you planning on staying here?" I ask and he gives me the (_are you fucking kidding me_) look.

"As long as it takes me to take you and our children back home." He answers and before I could answer him my phone starts ringing. I look at caller I.D and it is Sam. Oh he must've been very busy. This is the first time he called since the wedding.

"Hey Sam"

"Ana how are you and the kids doing? I am sorry I didn't call but I've been really busy." He tells me apologetically.

"I am fine and the kids are good too." I tell him irritated because when I looked at Christan he was glaring at me and the phone. I really don't want to have this conversation in front of Christian but I can't leave the food on the stove since it is almost done.

"Ana are you okay you don't sound fine. Are the kids misbehaving? Tell me Ana it's okay we can come back." He tells me. Oh he noticed

"No Sam it's Okay. Don't come back the kids are behaving I swear." And I know I need to tell him one excuse or he will come back. "It's just Emma, she had an asthma attack again on the beach but it's good that we have the appointment with Dr. Filch today." I explain while turning my back to Christian and closing the Stove.

"My God I am sorry Ana. Can you call me after the appointment please?"

"Yeah sure I will. So tell me when are you coming back and how are you doing? Sam you didn't even tell me where did you even go?" I ask as I start serving the plates in the Dining room.

"We went to Hawaii. It's great, Lara says she likes it here she wanted to talk to you but she is sleeping now, I'll let her call you when she wakes up. We are coming back in two days so don't worry the kids won't give you a headache for much longer. "

"Oh Sam don't say that. You know I don't feel that way about them." I tell him. I really owe Sam and Lara a lot. I mean they helped big time in raising the kids and in my pregnancy.

"I know don't worry. Hey give me Julie and Mike I want to talk to them."

"Julie Mike" I call for them and they come instantly.

"Yes Ana" They reply in unison.

"Sam wants to talk to you." And Julie takes the phone first.

"Give him to Mike when you finish." I tell her and she nods.

"Hey Dad" she tells him. "Yeah I miss you too." And I turn to mike. "Go call the girls and Teddy, Lunch is ready." I tell him and he goes.

"Are you going to stay like that?" I ask Christian and his façade shifts from a glare to a confused look. "I mean your clothes are damp and you need a shower." I explain.

"I don't want to leave you again." He tells me sounding like a lost child and it breaks my heart.

"Christian you need to change. You can't stay like that. I am not going anywhere and you know where I live." I reason with him.

"Okay, you have a point. I'll go and I'll meet you at the hospital for Emma's appointment." He says and he walks out of the door without even waiting for my answer. I don't know how is he going to go back to his hotel or even know where is Emma's appointment? But I am sure he will find his way around.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The kids are all settled and ready. I asked them if they want to come with me or stay and they would rather stay except for Teddy. He wants to come along and I know it has something to do with Christian being there. "Alright let's go." I tell them, and they quickly jump in the truck and I follow them.

We arrive at the hospital in 5 minutes. It's good that the hospital is close because we are already late like 10 minutes or something. There is no sign of Christian anywhere at the hospital's entrance although he told me he will be here. I take Emma and Teddy and we enter the hospital. I am so worried about what will Dr. Filch tell me especially after today's incident. When we arrive at the office I find Christian waiting outside of his office.

"You're late" He tells me.

"I know." I tell him and I move quickly to the nurse to tell her that we arrived and she immediately lets us in.

"Dr. Filch" I say holding my hand up for him.

"Ana" He says taking my hand. Dr. Filch grew on friendly terms with me, he now calls me Ana but I still address him formally as he is older than my father. After he shakes Teddy's hand, kisses Emma on the cheek, and I introduce him to Christian as a friend we all sit down.

"So how did our little lady do those last 3 months?" He asks his normal question.

"Pretty good actually until today at the beach." I tell him.

"Oh and what exactly happened today at the beach?" He asks and I proceed to tell him all what happened with every detail such as how long it took her breathing to go back to normal and so on. After I finished he motioned for Emma to go and sit on the exam table and I went with her as always. He examined nose, throat and upper airways, he used a stethoscope to listen to her breathing and then he examined her skin for signs of allergic conditions as always.

After he finished he motioned for us to go back to go back and sit on the desk.

"I see nothing really to worry about, what happened today happens to every person that has asthma and I don't see the need to give her any stronger medication, you just need to be more careful." He tells and I am definitely relived.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 hours later

We are at home and I put all the kids to bed. Christian went back home with me and he told me that we need to talk after I put all the kids to sleep. I think now is the time for the big talk but I am not ready and I don't know what shall I do. I mean yes it was a rash decision to leave him but I wasn't going to stay and kill the babies. Also I wasn't going to let them live with a father that didn't want them, but things look different now. I know in the process I abandoned them the whole family, so I definitely will have some apologizing to do.

"I want to talk now Anastasia, I am not going to wait more than that." He tells me as soon as I exit the girls' room and here the big talk comes

A/N

Next chapter will be the "Big Talk". I will be updating less often since I am thinking of writing another fan fiction. Guys I have noticed the amount of views and reviews I get keeps dropping and this is definitely demotivating. I hope this chapter was up to your expectations and it would be nice if you keep your reviews constructive. Also checkout my pinterest.

Link:

pinterest dot com/izzyberni1/the-overwhelming-news/

Awaiting your reviews

Isabelle


	13. Big Talk

**Author's note:**

Wow guys I loved the reviews. Thank you so much I really appreciate your feedback and support. I hope this chapter is up to your expectations. Sorry I know I am not updating often but I am just back from a road trip and I have my cousin's wedding tomorrow and iam so excited so I am really really busy. This chapter is slightly shorter than usual but if I were to make it longer I would've had to wait till after tomorrow's evening in my time zone to update.

Some of you pointed out that I have many grammar and vocabulary mistakes that makes it hard for you to understand so it would be better if I have someone editing it. You totally have a point, I knew I suck at grammar since day one I started taking English so I'd love it if any of you would suggest any Beta for me.

Here comes the Big Talk enjoy it!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own all the characters they belong to EL James. I however own the storyline and some characters

Chapter 13- Big Talk

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ "I want to talk now Anastasia, I am not going to wait more than that." He tells me as soon as I exit the girls' room and here the big talk comes_

Christian's P.O.V

"I want to talk now Anastasia, I am not going to wait more than that." I say impatiently as soon as she comes out of the room. She is wearing a grey hoodie that hangs loosely of her shoulders and it is tall enough to cover her ass. Underneath it she is wearing black jeggings that are only knee-length. She has her hair in a very messy bun and her clothes are too heavy for the weather but I don't comment on it. She is also looking very pail and skinny but right now I am not going to discuss this, I am just impatient to finally talking to her because I fucking waited the whole day and I can't take it anymore. I have tons of questions to ask and who is that fucker Sam she talked to earlier. Also I need to tell her about Grace, she will be landing in an hour and a half, so I don't have much more time.

"Okay" She says back again to the fucking impassive expression. "Sit down I'll back in a minute." she tells me motioning to the dining table and I comply as she moves to the kitchen and fills a cup with water and she drinks it with two Advil pills. I knew she was fucking sick. I mean look at her she's so pale and extremely skinny.

_You don't look so good yourself. _

Who asked for your opinion?

"What do you want to drink?" She asks distracting me from my reverie.

"White wine" I reply.

"I don't have wine here Christian." She tells me. Oh right the kids.

"Okay, just water then." I tell her. After I drink the water and she sits across me at the dining table. Personally I am very ready to start talking.

"Alright I need to know who the fuck is Sam. Is he your boyfriend? Did you move on?" I say my voice getting louder and her eyes widen at my question.

"Lower your voice because if the kids wake up on your voice, I a-"

"Okay okay calm down who is Sam?" I ask impatiently.

"Not that it is any of your business but I'll answer you because I don't want arguments here. He is my friend and he is like my big brother, he just got married to my best friend not that it is by any means your business." Okay now I am definitely relived, but still I need to ask.

"Do you have a….." I ask in a very low voice, but I couldn't even complete the question. What if she has a boyfriend or got married or…

_She can't get married, she's still your wife._

Shut up anything can happen.

"No" She mutters under her breath but I still hear it. Now to say I am relived is an understatement. Ana has changed. Raising three kids definitely changed her; I saw the way she's in charge of the house and she handles the kids perfectly, the old naïve Ana I know would've never been able to be so much in control and not mess up; but clearly now she is a very strong women.

"Why didn't you ever come back? Why did you stay away from everyone Ana?" I ask and I just can't believe I am sitting in front of her right now after almost six fucking years. I just feel like it is a good dream; no the best fucking dream I ever had and I am going to wake up and find myself like always back in Escala sleeping in our bed on Ana's side clutching one of her t-shirts just to feel she's beside me.

"Because I didn't want my children to be neglected by their father. I didn't want them to get raised by a father that doesn't want them Christian. I'd rather take the responsibility alone and I knew you would find me through all of them and I told you I didn't want to be found after what you told me." Her words are like a knife cutting my already still heart. She didn't want them to feel neglected. She didn't them to feel what I feel for my biological father who left me with the crack whore, but I didn't leave my kids with a crack whore. I left them with the best fucking mother. Hell I didn't even leave them and she needs to know that I always wanted her back and the kids of course.

"Ana I've searched for you since the day you left me and I still am. I've been searching for you for almost six fucking years Ana. I wanted to apologize. I wanted you and what I thought was one baby, no I still want you and the kids back and don't ever think I will leave you again even if it would take forever I will have you back." I say and my voice is hoarse. She just keeps staring at me with her big blue eyes and I think I see pain in them though she still has her impassive façade on. The silence is killing me and the fact that she is not saying anything about what I just said is making it harder on me. She is not telling me that she wants to be back or she doesn't, I'd rather her screaming in my face than this agonizing silence.

"I called Grace, She will be landing here in 45 minutes. I need her to check on Emma and I want her to see the kids Ana" I tell her and she sighs.

"Of course Grace is welcome to see the kids you know I love her like my own mother but I don't find the reason of her checking on Emma. Dr. Filch has been Emma's paediatrician since her breath and I trust him with my life" She tells me but still I want Grace to check on her, I mean what I saw earlier on the beach is enough to make me want that and it doesn't seem normal by any means like that Filch said.

"Please do it for me, I won't tell you mine but do it for Grace's peace mind. Just please don't make things harder. What happened earlier is enough to make anyone freak out." I plead. Please just say yes Ana; don't be anymore stubborn.

"Okay" she tells me and thank God, I really don't want any more arguments her so I decide to shift to a lighter topic.

"Can you tell me more about the kids?" I ask. She takes a second to think and she looks troubled. Definitely she is having an internal battle.

"Christian do you really want to be in the kids' life? I mean you've only just met them and I am afraid you're making decisions you are not up to especially that as I recall last time we've talked, you were not ready." She says sounding irritated.

Am I making decisions I am not up to?

No, I am not. I've been living on the hope of having her back for the last six years and I am up to having three kids financially and I am sure this won't be emotionally hard because they are my kids and I love them even if I just met them I still feel those indescribable father emotions toward them.

"Yes, Anastasia I am ready and last time we've talked was nearly six years ago so things change." I say and she looks like she's on the verge of blurting something out but she thinks better of it.

"Well who would you like to start with?" I don't know. Let's start with the one who appears to hate me before even knowing who I am.

"Theodore I guess. He seems quite…advanced." I tell her.

"Theodore Raymond, and no one calls him Theodore except if they are angry or irritated from him; he goes by Teddy mostly. Yes, he is quite advanced. He gets top marks in everything and he has interests in stuff that don't seem his age; such as reading books that are pretty advanced for his age and asking questions that a five-year old won't ask. He is also known to be a very quiet and remarkably observant child and just for your info. He doesn't trust people easily. He obviously looks and acts so much like you and I guess that's all I can think of at the moment." She concludes and she has a big grin on her face all the while she is talking about him like he is the most valuable thing she has in the world. I am scared that he hates me already and that I won't be able to talk about him the same way one day.

"He doesn't hate you, he is just…"she says as if reading my thoughts.

"Over protective." I add. Yes this woman can read my mind.

"I wonder where he got that from." She mutters under her breath and again I hear it.

"When is their birthday?" I ask curiously.

"October 1st" Oh it's pretty soon. That means she was like 3 months pregnant when she left me if I am doing the math right.

"Okay tell me about Emma"

"Oh the girls. You talk about the girls at the same time I mean they're not just identical physically." She says and the wide grin is back in her face. I guess she really loves all the kids and she is absolutely nothing like the crack whore.

"Oh, I've noticed. When they talked to me they hardly said one sentence alone and I can't find a way to tell them from each other at all."

"I can, but don't worry nothing is wrong with you, No one can tell them from each other except for me." Okay now I am stunned.

"How do you do that? They hardly have hair in them that could make you differentiate."

"I don't know, it's just something in my mother instincts."

"So tell me about them please."

"Emma Carla and Ella Grace, They are very active and playful, they're not as clever as Teddy but still they are pretty smart. They're extremely clumsy and by that I mean one of them has to fall down and get hurt at least four times a week, not badly though. They have their charms and no one that meets them and I mean absolutely no one doesn't instantly fall for them."

"Oh I think I've experienced that already." I tell her.

"Ah by the way how did you meet them? Ella only told me that she saw you were sitting on the beach with the suit." She says smirking.

"Well they were making fun of that." I say in what I meant to sound like an angry tone but it sounded amused.

"That sounds like something Emma and Ella would do." She says while smirking. Something about the kids makes their mere mention bring a twinkle to Ana's big blue eyes that I've never seen before but I love it and I love the fact that she seems to love them that much.

_Of course she does she is their mother. The crack whore was an exception Grey. _

"Can I ask you something?" I say in a serious tone.

"Go ahead." She replies clearly irritated by my suddenly serious voice.

"Why did you choose Ella out of all names?" I ask. _Why did it have to be the crack whore's name? _

"What do you mean why Ella? It's a very nice name and it matches with Emma. I've always wanted a girl with the name Emma." She tells me confusion etched on her face.

"Ella is my birth mother's name." I explain to her, and she has a shocked expression on her face.

"Oh" is her only response.

"You didn't know." I say and it's more of a statement than a question.

"No, I didn't" I decide to change the subject. It's not the end of the world I mean Ella is not a bad name at all and it being the crack whore's name won't make my daughter any less beautiful.

"And who is Julie and Mike?" I ask though I heard Julie call this Sam dad but I still want to know who they are.

"Oh Julie is Sam's daughter and Mike is Lara's son." She tells me as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who is Lara?" I ask.

"Sam's wife, my neighbour, friend, and closest thing to a sister." She says. Oh okay now I understand.

"I need to go now to get Grace. I'll come by with her in the morning. When do the kids wake up?" I ask

"6:30"

"Then we will be here at 8:00. Just try to explain for the kids why Grace will be here and I on the other hand will try to explain for Grace why she is here." I tell her.

I move quickly and before she even realizes it I find myself taking her in a bone crushing hug, I just couldn't resist it. "I missed you so much Anastasia, I missed you so so much. I still love you. I've always loved and I will have you back Ana, believe me I will" I whisper in her ear before releasing her and I give her a quick kiss on her soft lips, before I leave. Though it was quick because I didn't wait for her reaction. I feel this electric current running through me even after I release her. There is only one thing I know about this whole situation, one thing.

I am going to have Ana back no matter what it takes me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am so worried about your reviews for this chapter, so if you're planning on any kind of criticism in this chapter review; please read this first I may cover something you want to know.

I know it was short and although many things were discussed I just still have the feeling that the story is going very slow that it is starting to become boring, I will try to go a little bit faster for those of you who are starting to get bored. I want Ana to be back at Seattle with Christian and the kids for the fun stuff to start and the kids meeting the family and adapting to the big city especially Teddy. I know to reach this point I need cover lots of stuff in order for it not to be rushed I need those next few chapters to be slow.

**Next chapter** will be Grace's reaction and Ana will start loosening up a bit with Christian and more fun of course with the girls. I made sure Ana doesn't give away about any of her future plans to be with Christian for a reason. I just want to get with Christian to the end of it before starting to make such a big decision for her and the kids.

Don't forget to suggest a beta If you recommend one for me, or if you are one and you want to take this story on tell me.

Awaiting your reviews (and please be nice)

Isabelle


	14. What Now?

Author's Note:

Hey Guys, I know I know that I didn't update in ages and that you are probably just hating me right now; but you know I just took a break for a while because I got an internship in a nursery as a teacher assistant and it is taking up most of my time. I didn't want to abandon this story because I know how frustrating it is to just leave the people hanging. So I decided to start a new fan fiction "The Good Doctor" and freshen up a bit to be able to continue this story and not get bored. I just don't want to rush this and I got some reviews saying that it was starting to get really boring and I started out well but now it is….

Before you start screaming at me in your reviews, I DIDN'T stop updating in the intention to leave people hanging because I got criticism in my reviews. I just took a break to try and insure what these people pointed out doesn't really happen or continue on happening _whatever you think. _I myself am not pleased with the speed this story is taking. Yes, yes the chapters are short and I do not update often but that's the best I can do really. It takes me lots of time to write a 3K words chapter, and it is even harder with the language difference thing so I just do my best. I am hundred percent sure that if I wrote this in French it would have been much, much easier for me and better quality; but of course but the problem is there are very small amount of French readers on this website and mostly people read in English, so just please know that I am trying to do the best I can.

I got a beta yaaaaaaaay! She awesome and supportive. A BIG thank you to FSOGFanFicLover (Heather) she's the best really.

Hope this chapter was worth the wait and please review when you're done reading, it makes my day and encourages me to write more and more. Enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own all the characters they belong to EL James. I however own the storyline and some characters, and yeah I am doing this for fun and I get absolutely nothing from it except the joy of reading the reviews.

Chapter 14 - What Now?

(A/N: Just refreshing your memory.)

"_I need to go now to get Grace. I'll come by with her in the morning. When do the kids wake up?" I ask_

"_6:30"_

"_Then we will be here at 8:00. Just try to explain for the kids why Grace will be here and I on the other hand will try to explain for Grace why she is here." I tell her._

_I move quickly and before she even realizes it, I find myself taking her in a bone crushing hug; I just couldn't resist it. "I missed you so much Anastasia, I've missed you so, so much. I still love you. I've always loved you, and I'll have you back Ana, believe me I will." I whisper in her ear before releasing her, and I give her a quick kiss on her soft lips before I leave. Though it was quick, I didn't wait for her reaction. I feel this electric current running through me even after I release her. There is only one thing I know about this whole situation, one thing._

_I am going to have Ana back, no matter what it takes me._

* * *

**Grace P.O.V**

I don't know what my son is up to, and I can't deny that I'm curious to know. I'm currently stepping out of the private plane he sent me, and I really want to know what's going on. I didn't really tell Carrick what the problem was, because I myself don't know yet. I just told him that I'm needed for a critical case outside Seattle, and it's an emergency; so I needed to leave now. It's not a complete lie; I just didn't mention Christian; because I know he would worry, and I really don't want him to. Christian was very specific about wanting only me to come, and this is one of the few times he's asked me for something; so I felt the need to do it for him.

Since Ana left, Christian became distant from me; and everyone else. He buried himself in work, and he barely came to any family gatherings. Though, I know he loves his sister and brother. I think it was just too painful for him to watch them having happy families. Like one he would've had with Ana, but he ruined it. I know for the last 6 years he just lived on the hope of having her back. And I have a feeling that one day Ana will come back, with my grandchild.

I know she made it clear in the letters that we should move on, but no one really did. I still have a place in my heart for her, and my grandbaby. I don't blame her for what she did, at all. If I was in her position, and Carrick asked me to kill my baby; I would protect the baby with my life. I know how it feels to have your baby taken away from you, because I went through the pain several times. I miscarried and never made it past the first trimester, so I would never give my baby away; willingly.

Though I know all of that, I just can't help the pain of her abandonment to us. Although she knew that we would never hurt her child. I don't know why she never came back, or contacted us after those heart-breaking letters she sent us. Maybe she really wanted us to move on. Maybe she assumed we really did move on. I know Kate and Elliot, along with, Ethan and Mia got married and they'll have kids. But still, everyone missed her, and everyone wished she was there with her baby.

I just wish that she had someone by her side while she was in labour. I wish she was really financially stable, like she said in the letter. I wish that she and my grandchild are really healthy and fine. I wish I would see her again, I wish I could see my grandchild too. I'm not supposed to sound like that. I'm supposed to be angry at her, because she took my grandchild away from me. But I'm not angry, I respect her decision; and I will never hate Ana for wanting her son or daughter to grow up without a father that resents their existence. I know Christian doesn't think that anymore, I know that he's so deeply sorry for every word he told her; but Ana doesn't know that, and I respect her for her courage.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts by the sight of Christian and Taylor, waiting for me on the other side of the gate and Christian is smiling at me sweetly. Wait, what? Is he really smiling? He hasn't done that in nearly six years. What's going on with him? Whatever it is, I'm definitely going to be happy with it; if it made his eyes twinkle, and smile like that.

"Hello Mom" Christian says, kissing my cheek.

"Hello Darling" I tell him in, my motherly voice. And then it comes back to me, I really need to know why he brought me here. What's so urgent, and why is an asthma patient of importance to him? "Can you tell me what the problem is, why I'm here on such a short notice, and why is this patient very important to you? So important, that you had me come to North Carolina for it?" I ask, and he sighs but nods.

"Can we postpone this discussion till we go to the hotel, and have something to eat there?" He asks me, and gives me his pleading look; as Taylor takes the bag from me. Okay, one more hour definitely won't kill me.

"Okay, but Christian Trevelyan-Grey; you have a lot of explaining to do." I tell him sternly.

"I know Mom, I know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two Hours Later

"Alright Christian, explain now." I order, irritated. It has been two hours, and he didn't explain anything. We're in the suite he reserved me in the hotel, seated on the dining table; with the finished dessert plates in front of us. And he's been silent for the last five minutes. From the look on his face I can see he's trying to process his thoughts, but I won't wait any longer.

"I found Ana" He murmurs quickly, I barely get what he says. He what? What did he just say? He found Anastasia here, in North Carolina! He found Ana, he found my grandchild. Why didn't he say anything earlier? Wait a second, he mentioned a 5-year-old girl with asthma. Could that be my granddaughter?

"Christian is the 5-year-old girl with asthma my granddaughter?" I ask, and the only response I get from him is a frown; and a nod. Oh, okay, that explains why he sounded so worried. But I'm sure I'll be able to handle this. I've dealt with many children who have had severe asthma; but how does he know? When did he find out? And did he meet her? "How and where did you find Ana, and how do you kn-" I don't even complete it, before he says the last thing I would expect; in the world.

"Ana had triplets, Mom. I have three kids." He says, running his hand through his hair. She had what?!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Christian's P.O.V**

I watch as mom pails, while I tell her that Ana was pregnant with three kids. I mean, this is the last thing anyone would expect. And Grace is trying to take it all in, that's why I insisted she eat first.

"Did you meet them?" She asks, and there is a hint of pain in her voice. The pain that is very familiar to me. I look her in the eyes, grey to blue. Her eyes scream that she wants to know absolutely everything about them.

"Yes mom, I met them today." I tell her honestly, I really hate the pain in her voice. And I wish I could make it up to her, I've been so distant from her; though nothing was her fault. It was my entire fault, I fucked it up.

"Tell me everything about them." She says quietly, I proceed to tell her everything I know. I tell her their names, and that they're two girls and one boy; I tell her how the girls are identical, even in the personalities. And how they look like Ana, but they have my eyes. I tell her how Theodore is a carbon copy of me, but he has Ana's eyes. I also mention how he seems to dislike me so much. And how unbelievably advanced he is, especially with his ability to intellect. I tell her everything Ana told me about the kids, and all that I know; and observed.

All the while I'm talking, she has a smile on her face. I've only seen her give that smile to _Elliot and Kate's daughter; Ava_. She's completely silent, and listening intently to what I have to say. I conclude by telling her about the talk I had with Ana, and how she seems so different. And I tell her how I met the kids, and the asthma attack that Emma had.

"Do you know anything about Emma's medical condition?" She asks, clearly snapping to her doctor mode. This is the first time she has cut me off.

"Not really, I went with Ana to the appointment with Emma's paediatrician. He said this was normal, and that it happens to every asthma patient. He was awfully familiar with Emma, Ana, and Theodore. So I can only assume that this has been going on for a long time. They mentioned this hasn't happened in eight months, and she gets these appointments every 3 months; I think."

"Eight months, for a five-year-old; that's impressive." She remarks. "From what you told me, they were clearly taking good precautions." She says, impressed. I always knew Ana would be a great mother, in every way possible. I just knew it!

"What are you planning on, Christian?" Mom asks, again breaking the silence that has emerged; after her remark.

"I don't know, mom. I really don't know. I told her everything I had, and she seems…" I trail off; this is not something I want my mother to worry about, now. "I told her that I contacted you, and you are coming here; to Southport… The kids wake up at 6:30, so we should be there at 8:00; if that's alright with you?"

"Of course" She says, and I can see that she can't wait to see them.

"Good"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana's POV

I watch Christian walk out the door, after releasing me from his bone crushing hug. It felt so right to be in his arms again, yet so wrong. I feel like, I'm being split up into two pieces. One that thinks, Christian is an asshole; and he deserves it. And another piece, that keeps on telling me; _isn't six years enough for you? The man regrets it. How long are you going to do this alone, and keep it away from everyone?_

I just don't know what to do anymore, he made it clear that he wants me back. And the kids, of course; the kids! What will they have to say? They definitely have a say in this, and Teddy; what should I do with Teddy now? And why did he ask me not to tell Christian that he knows? Then comes Grace; I'm so happy, yet so scared that she is coming. I'm sure she hates me now. After all, I took my kids away from her; and everyone else.

_No, No, No, Anastasia Steele wake up, and remember why you did this. You did this, because Christian wanted to kill the kids. You did this to protect your children. You shouldn't regret it. _My subconscious reminds me, she's on the other side; and I've known it from the beginning.

I didn't say I regret anything, I just think, Grace didn't deserve this from me; at all. And I know I didn't have any other options, Christian would've found me through them. Although, come to think of it, he just found me; and it happened anyway.

_At the time Christian hated the kids, and didn't want them to exist; Steele. _My subconscious snaps.

Things have changed now, and he wants them. He's said he wanted them since the day I left him; I snap back at her.

_What makes you believe him?_

Christian was never a liar. He did hurt me, but he never lied about anything. Even from the first day I met him. I reply, silencing her for the moment.

If he wants the kids then he'll have to work for it, especially Teddy. I don't know what he'll be like, but with the way he reacted today. It's possible that things could get ugly. Not that I would allow my son to be rude to anyone, but I can't control his feelings. Let's just get past Grace first, then I will give this issue with Teddy, and Christian more thought.

God, what will I tell the kids about Grace? Maybe I should tell them she's a friend of mine too. No, that would be way too much. I've never introduced them to an old friend, and this will be way too obvious. I have no doubt the girls will figure out who Christian is anyway; once they put everything together, especially with the similarities between Christian and Teddy. The girls aren't as smart as Teddy is, but they are definitely not stupid. And with how they look-alike, it should be obvious to them. That makes it worse anyway; what should I do now?

I've never told the kids anything about their father, grandparents, or even any relative. And to my relief, they never really asked. I'll just tell them Grace is Christian's friend, and she came here with him. No, that's not going to work; and I know it. Should I call Christian and tell him? Crap, I don't even have his number; that's just great.

I'll think about it in the morning, now, I really could use some sleep. I shut off all the lights in the house, and head to my bedroom. I take of my hoodie so I am left with my white cotton tank top, and jeggings. I throw myself on the bed, and I'm asleep before my head hits the pillow. Yes I admit it; this was the longest day of my life, and tomorrow will be another long one.

A/N

Again I would like to thank my Awesome Beta FSOGFanFicLover and guys the Pinterest link is available in my profile but don't check it out now I will be updating it tom. Because it is 5:40 in the morning here and I really could use some sleep.

Please Review and thank you for your continued support!

Awaiting your reviews

Isabelle


	15. Confusion and Flashbacks

**Author's note**:

Okay so I know it's been ages... and it's not that long but I couldn't wait any longer to write a longer chapter. Thank you so much for bearing with me and I promise, I promise, I promise I'll try really hard to update more often.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own all the characters they belong to EL James. I however own the storyline and some characters, and yeah I am doing this for fun and I get absolutely nothing from it except the joy of reading your feedback.

* * *

Chapter 15- Flashbacks and confusion

_God what will I tell the kids about Grace. Maybe I should tell them she's a friend of mine too. No, that would be way too much I've never introduced them to an old friend and this will be way too obvious. I have no doubt the girls will figure out who Christian is anyway once they put everything together; especially the similarities between Christian and Teddy. The girls aren't as smart as Teddy is but they are definitely not stupid and with how they look alike it should be obvious to them. That makes it worse anyway; what shall I do know? I never told the kids anything about their father, grandparents, or even a relative and to my relief they never really asked. I'll just tell them Grace is Christian's friend and she came here with him so… That is not going to work and I know it. Shall I call Christian and tell him. Crap, I don't even have his number that's just great. I'll think about it in the morning for now I really could use some sleep. I close all the lights in the house and head to my bedroom. I take of my hoodie off so I am left with my white cotton tank top and jeggings. I throw myself on the bed and I am asleep before my head hits the pillow. Yes I admit it, this was the longest day of my life and tomorrow will be another long one. _

(A/N: Just refreshing your memory)

* * *

Ana's P.O.V

"GOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAALLL!" I wake up with a start; who the hell is screaming like that!

"No you cheated; you were supposed to wait till I finish counting." I hear Teddy say in what sounds like a frustrated tone. Yeah, they are definitely playing soccer in the garden. I glance at the clock on my nightstand. It's 6:00 am; why are they awake early? I jump out of bed feeling refreshed, and thankfully that awful headache from yesterday is gone. Hmm that's what a good night's sleep does to you. I open the window and my suspicions are correct; Teddy and Emma are playing soccer in the garden and they are still in their pyjamas. I watch as Teddy sits on the grass looking at the port, his back to Emma; after he gives up on trying to convince her that this goal doesn't count, because she cheated. Emma goes and sits by his side, resting her head against his shoulder; they really look so beautiful together. I really have the most beautiful kids ever, from the inside and the outside, but I suppose that's what every parent thinks about their kids.

I don't know how long I stay like that staring from my bedroom's window like that, watching as they talk about nonsense; but suddenly all what happened in the last 24 hours hits me; and I remember that I am supposed to cook breakfast and get them all dressed and ready. Also try to find a reasonable reason to why Grace is going to be here, and try to explain as to who the hell she is to me.

Well, first things first, I go to my closet and pull out the first thing I see; which is a black square-neck top with beige slim fit pants. Yeah, that will have to do. I hopped into the shower, trying to finish as quickly as I could. I didn't like leaving the kids alone for too long; trust me, the word trouble makers is an understatement for what they actually are. So I rushed through my shower, and threw on my clothes; and pulled my damp hair back into a messy, but relatively stable bun. Then I headed for the Garden to call the kids.

"Teddy, Emma, get in here." I call, standing at the porch; startling both of them.

"Mommy" Emma says as soon as they enter the house, running toward me and giving me the hug that makes my day. I hug her back, picking her up, she raps he legs around me; nuzzling her face in my hair.

"Good morning baby." I say as I put her on one of the three bar stools in front of the breakfast bar.

"Good morning" She replies as I take off her muddy slippers, and put them in the kitchen's sink.

I look back and find Teddy grabbing one of the wooden chair, and setting it up in front of the kitchen's sink then he climbs onto the chair and puts his muddy slippers in the sink and starts washing his and Emma's slippers… my thoughtful Teddy bear. I know he hates me calling him that, but that is my favorite nickname for him.

"Thanks Teddy." I say, and I turn to Emma. "Did you sleep well?" I ask her, seeing as I am really still worried from yesterday, although Dr. Filch said that it is perfectly normal.

"Like a baby." She says and starts giggling. Hmm someone is in a very good mood today. Why not contribute, then? I start tickling her sides, and she starts laughing really hard. I really love listening to my kids laughter, it sounds like music to me.

"You're still a baby." I say still tickling her. I am suddenly reminded by the first time she called me 'mama'. It was Emma who actually said it first, Teddy, and then Ella; there wasn't a long gap between them though. They learned to talk during their first two years. But long before they uttered their first word, they began making sounds. Of course it started in cries at first, then "ooh's" and "ahh's" in the first month or two, and babbling sometimes. But "mama" slipped out and brought tears to my eyes after 6 months. But actually, it wasn't 18 months that they began to form two-to four-word sentences.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I am sitting on the bed, and I have the kids by my side. Lara just left with Mike 10 minutes ago, after helping me with bathing the kids and changing them; but I still need to feed them. I can't believe that it's been 7 months already, I've been trying to get them to talk, since the last few days they started babbling incoherently and making sounds. At first I freaked out because I thought it was too early for them, but Dr. Filch assured me that it's perfectly normal, and that at 7 months the babies should begin babbling with different sounds. He also told me that the babies' speech development depends on my so called "baby talk" skills. So I've been trying to do lots of that lately, I read them baby stories from a fairy-tales book I bought and I try as much as I can to talk to them about anything and everything I can think of._

_I know this is not just about developing their speech. I know that I am doing all of this just because there is one word I really long to hear. One word that I know once I hear coming out of my children's mouth, will make me forget about all the pain that I've been going through lately; emotionally and physically. I've had quite a tough recovery after the C-section, and what makes it harder is the absence of any family members or anyone from my past by my side. I can't lie and say what I am doing is right, but this is the only way for me right now; or at least, the only way I can think of at the moment._

_However, Sam and Lara have been more supportive than I've ever imagined. Part of me believes that Sam is doing all of this trying to help me as a way to repay his dead wife, especially with the nature of her death and everything. Lara though is another story; I've discovered that the main reason of her divorce is her husband's irresponsibility towards their son. But at least he didn't ask her to abort her child, and he didn't scream at her leave in the moment she needed him the most._

_Let's not go there… I have to feed the kids now._

_"So I am going to leave you here alone for a little while to go and prepare the baby formula, I'll prepare it and come back; okay." I say slowly and there is no response; not an 'ohhh' or an 'ahhh' as they usually do in response to my voice. Hmm, maybe I should try something easier._

_"Mama is leaving now; mama is going to go for only one minute." I say again slowly and there is no response, they are just staring at me like I grew a second head; and it really irritates me._

_Stupid Steele, what you're doing? This isn't baby talking, my subconscious snaps at me._

_I ignore her, and hop out of bed; tucking the kids under the cover of my -too big and cold to be alone in- bed; not worrying about them falling out of it because they didn't start crawling just yet. I do have a nursery with cribs, but I don't know why; it is barely used. I usually just put them there at night, but other than that they are always by my side; or in my bed. I let it go and head for the door, when I hear the last thing I expected to hear at that moment, coming out of Emma's mouth._

_"Mam-mam-mam-mam-ma" Emma mumbles in a sweet angelic high-pitched childish voice. To say that this is the happiest moment of my life, is an understatement. In one swift movement I am by her side and cradling her in my arms._

_"Yes baby it is Mama, I am Mama." I say with tears spilling out of my eyes like rain showers. I know she didn't realize what she just said, because it came out of her mouth like one of her incoherent mumbles; but nevertheless, I couldn't say that this is isn't the sweetest thing I heard in my whole life._

_"Mam-ma" She repeats again, and more tears spill out of my eyes; if even possible._

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

Suddenly, Emma bursts into a fit of violent coughs and I realize that I've been tickling her the whole time. I stop tickling her immediately. What a stupid move, Steele.

"Emma! Emma, are you alright?" I ask frightened. She starts shaking, and there is no answer. Oh please, not again, and this time because of me; dammit.

I immediately pick her up from the barstool, and put her on the nearest couch; fearing that she might fall. I rush to the kitchen cabinet, searching for an inhaler.

"Mom, maybe there's one your bag from yesterday." Teddy tells me, while rummaging through the drawer beside the sink.

"I-I am f-fine." Emma says shakily, before any of us could move to fetch the bag. I immediately run towards her. The fact that she is breathing enough to talk makes me sigh in relief, and I release a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Are you sure sweetheart?" I ask her, taking her still shaking hand; in mine. I notice that she stopped coughing, but her body is still shaking. This is all my fault, I should know better than to overdo it.

"Y-yes" She answers as I pick her up and put her on my lap.

"Are you cold?" I ask and I know it is a stupid question, its summer here and the weather is so humid, but she's shaking. It really breaks my heart seeing her like this.

"No, I am f-fine." She says leaning back against me and nuzzling he face in my hair like she did earlier and slowly her shaking starts decreasing.

"Alright I'll go wake up the rest so we can eat breakfast." I tell them when Emma gets back to normal and her shaking completely subsides, I take her off my lap back and her back on the couch, Then head towards the girls' room to wake Ella and Julie up first.

We are all seated and dressed decently at the dining table. I made everyone pancakes and bacon, along with omelet's, and orange juice. The kids are all chitchatting about whatever they talk about, when Ella cuts my reverie.

"Mom, remember you promised me on Tuesday that we'll bake cupcakes today; and eat them for dinner." Ella reminds me. Oh shit! I did promise that. I need to tell the kids now, that Christian and Grace are coming in 30 minutes.

_Okay here goes nothing!_

"I am sorry Ella, but we have guests today." I declare, and her face falls. I'm sure the only fact that registered in her mind is that we are not baking cupcakes today; and the fact that we are having guests still didn't click in for her. "But I'm sure we can do it next weekend." I tell her trying to cheer her up.

"Guests?" Teddy asks.

"Yes guests, Teddy." I say, knowing what's coming next.

"Mom and Sam are coming back today?" Mike asks excitedly.

"No Mike, not today but they are coming soon. And your mom and Sam are not guests, sweetie."

"Who?" Emma asks.

"Christian and…." Oh shit what shall I say? His friend, his mother… who?

_Just say the truth, dammit! How long are you going to keep this up?_ My subconscious snaps, coming out of nowhere.

"… and, his mother; they're coming in thirty minutes." I declare, again choosing the easiest way.

"And his mom…" Teddy repeats wide-eyed. Oh I know what he's thinking.

"Yeah" I say.

"Mom, how long have you and Christian been_ friends_?" Ella asks curiously, while chewing on the pancakes.

"Ella, don't talk when you have food in your mouth." I say in a stern tone. "And I've known Christian for almost seven years now. Do you have any other questions? Or can you proceed with finishing your breakfast, so I have time to wash the dishes before they arrive." I say getting irritated; I'm really not in the mood for the kids inquisitions.

"Do you know when dad and Lara will come back?" Julie asks, clearly trying to change the subject.

I remember Sam telling me yesterday that they are coming back in two days, so it should be by tomorrow. "Probably by tomorrow honey" I tell her.

"I missed them." Mike says more to himself than to anyone, but I hear him; since he is sitting right next to me.

"We all do Mike, we all do." I don't why I just now realized how much I missed Sam and Lara. I missed their support and their presence. I really need them by my side, but no, I am not going to get them in this. They already have enough problems on their own, and I'm not going to let them bear my problems too.

At precisely 8:00, a black Audi SUV pulls up just right in front of my house. I'm so nervous about Grace's reaction. Will she be happy to see me? Will she be furious with my actions? Will she respect the decisions I made? God this is so confusing and I'm getting tired of this before it even started, these last 24 hours felt like months; if not years.

The doorbell rings and I immediately go and open it. I am shocked by the sight of Grace in front of me with a warm smile on her face. She looks older, not much, but nevertheless; older. She's still her impeccably attired self in a white polka dot three quarters sleeve chiffon shirt and slim black cotton pants, and has her long sandy blonde hair back in a cinnamon bun. She looks groomed, elegant, and beautiful.

"Hello Grace" I say warmly offering her my hand to shake it, but instead she pulls me into a hug.

"Ana dear I've missed you so much." She says warmly. Oh Grace, I've missed you two, so much. Maybe this will go better than I expected anyway.

"Grace" I say, still enveloped in her embrace; allowing a single tear slips out of my right eye. Being here, I feel the need to tell her everything I wanted to tell her for the past six years.

* * *

**A/N:**

I just want to say a big thank you to FSOG fanfiction lover (heather) for being an excellent and supportive Beta. Also for bearing with my absurd grammar skills.

Another big thank you to everyone, for reading, reviewing, following, and/or putting this story in their favourites. I want you guys to know that reviews are very much appreciated and please know that I have read every single review even though I know that I didn't respond to each and every one but this doesn't mean that they are not appreciated; on the contrary I appreciate all of them.. Criticizing or not you guys will never know how they make my day and encourage me to write more. I know I might be very unprofessional and I know I don't write the best story on this website and I don't update often, but please bear with me I am not abandoning this story and if I did I'll give it someone else to complete it. Thank you everyone and have a good day :)

BTW I finally updated my Pinterest; check it out on:

/izzyberni1/the-overwhelming-news/

Awaiting your reviews

Isabelle


End file.
